You're mine in secret
by chrys0022
Summary: Summary: Lois and Clark are dating…secretly. Throw in a nosy cousin, exes, powers and so on…That's all for the summary…lol Pairings: Clois and maybe others too Rated T for now. May turn in M at some point. I will notify it if its the case
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any other characters from the DC universe**

**Summary: Lois and Clark are dating…secretly. Throw in a nosy cousin, exes, powers and so on…That's all for the summary…lol **

**Pairings: Clois and maybe others too**

**A/N: That's my first Clois story. FYI English is not my first language so bear with me. I don't know if I'll be able to update often but I'll try. Cheers!**

**You're mine…in secret**

**Chapter 1**

She could feel his hot breath on her neck while his large hands were lightly brushing her waist. And as always this simple action causes her inside to warm up.

Every morning he does the same thing to wake her up. And every morning she pretends to be asleep just to feel him. And she definitely knows that he knew very well that she was awake. But it was a silent agreement between them. They didn't want to break the ritual…for their own pleasure!

"Come on baby wake up now" she heard him say in his sexy husky voice. She didn't want to wake up because this would mean that he was going back. This means that they would have to pretend again. She sighs heavily.

"Baby please wake up. I don't want to go back home without saying goodbye properly". She smiles because she knew that there was an adorable pout on his handsome face.

"Ok. Ok. I'm up. Damn what should a girl do to have a proper 8hrs sleep huh?"

"Hmmm. Maybe sleep during 8hrs. Maybe come back from work earlier. Or maybe not make out with her gorgeous boyfriend for hours, hours, hours and hours" he said with a large smile. She couldn't help but smile too.

"Why do you have to go back so early again?"

"Sweetheart you know perfectly well that it is Thursday. Which means that Chloe will be here in, hmm, 30 minutes, for the usual TBBC (Thursday Breakfast Between Cuz). And we don't want her to find me here, in your bed. Do we?"

She groans. "No we don't Smallville. But this is ridiculous. That's not fair. It's totally not fair"

"Really? Huh! But for your information baby, I'm not the one who came up with this rule. It's your secret dating rule Lo. I was 100% ok with telling everyone after our first 3 months together. But no! You wouldn't hear about it. And here we are, after 8 months together, still sneaking around and LYING to everyone."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. But we needed it Clark. You know it"

"Ok Lo. We are so not going to argue now. You are going to give me a big kiss and I'm going home. That's my plan for now"

"A big kiss huh?" Lois said with a toothy grin. Clark nodded with his usual sheepish smile.

She couldn't resist him. So she climbs on top of him and kiss him hard on the mouth. Soon they were having a heavy make out session on Lois's bed. They were totally wrapped up in this moment that they missed the front door opening.

Panting heavily, they both jump apart when they heard the little blond calling for her cuz.

Before Chloe comes in Lois's room, Clark puts on his clothes on super speed; kiss his girlfriend one last time before jumping from the bedroom's window.

_Another typical Thursday_ Lois thought. She then jumped out of bed with a big smile and she went out to welcome her cousin.

...

"Hey cuz!"

"Hey Lo! Can we start the TBBC? I'm kind of starving"

"I'm starving too, but can you give me 10 minutes to freshen up a little?"

"Yeah 10 minutes it is" Chloe replied with a smile.

But the blond smile faded when Lois went to the bathroom. Chloe wasn't a fool. She knew that something was up. She didn't know what yet but she will soon.

3 months earlier Chloe realized that Lois has changed. Her cousin, who was usually a nerve wreck, was calmer. She didn't go out as often as before and when she did Lois didn't drink as much. She was as nicer as Lois can be, but still she was nice with strangers. Weird she thought.

But what was strange also was Lois and Clark relationship. They didn't fight as much as before. They still have their usual banter, but it lacks something and Clark won some of their fight. When she talked about her findings with her best friend, Clark said that Lois was becoming mature.

"_Mature? Mature Clark. We are talking about Lois here"_

"_What do you mean? Do you mean that Lois isn't the mature type? Is this what you are saying Chlo?"_

"_No. That's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is that Lois, no matter how mature she is, she doesn't refuse to go out, she doesn't refuse a drink and she definitely does not play nice to people. Clark don't you realize it, something is wrong. Totally wrong!"_

"_Chloe calm down. Don't you thing that if something was wrong Lois would have talk to you? Maybe she realized that there were better things in life than going out or drinking. Maybe she realized that being nice to someone was better too. Chloe you can't blame her for being nice and responsible. Can you?"_

"_No I can't" Chloe sighs._

Even though Clark's words convinced her for some time, she couldn't fight it any more.

Lois has changed.

And she, Chloe Sullivan, wants to know why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He was home in 10 seconds. As soon as he reached the farm he went to do his daily chores. Ten minutes later, after a shower, Clark was preparing his breakfast.

He couldn't help but think about _her_. Since the eight months they have been together, Clark realized that Lois was everything he needed. She was _The One_. Even though she was still bossy, rude and loud, he loves her with all his heart and soul. And it was becoming very hard for him to hide his feelings for her. He wanted to touch her all the time; to kiss her when he wanted. _Sigh_.

He knew why they couldn't tell everybody that they were dating during the first months of their relationship. But now things were different. They both knew where they stood and were sure of their feelings. But he promised her that he would wait for her and he would.

This doesn't mean that he has to be ok with it. He could complain from time to time if he wanted to right? _No? NO? Hmm maybe not when Lois was there!But he could complain with Shelby. Oh boy! I'm talking to myself and thinking of speaking to my dog! I'm losing my mind. She drives me crazy. SIGH._

* * *

"So cuz are you finished yet I'm still starving"

"Yeah I'm coming Chloe. No need to kill me girl" Lois said when she came in the living room of her apartment.

They went to sit on the couch. The smell of the hot coffee and _croissants_ made their stomach growled. They both laugh at that.

"So…" Chloe started while taking a sip of her Coffee.

"So?" asked Lois defensively. She knew where this was going. It's been two months now that Chloe was asking one million questions per hour to her. She knew that her cousin noticed some changed in her. And she knew that Chloe wanted was asking questions to her friends. Clark told her about Chloe's questions 2 months ago. She hated lying to her but she had to.

"How are you Lois?"

"I'm fine and yourself?" Lois answered calmly, taking a bite in her _croissant_.

"Fine. Everything is perfect. And for you?" Chloe ask with narrowed eyes.

"Chloe what's wrong? Every Thursday when we do our TBBC you act like Sherlock Holmes, asking me questions after questions. What do you want exactly? What did I do? Did I kill your plant or something? Seriously cuz, what's going on?"

"Nothing is wrong. I mean nothing is wrong with me. Can't say the same for you though! You've been acting weird lately. Care to explain?"

"Strange? What do you mean by that?"

"You are different Lo. You're not the party girl anymore and you're calm. Too calm might I say for someone like you"

"Look Chloe, just know that my life is changing. I'm seeing things differently that's all. And things seem to be working out like this"

"Really? That's all you have to say? That you are seeing things differently?" Chloe asked skeptically.

"What are you implying Chlo? Can't you just let it go and let me be? Please?" Lois asked with pleading eyes. She couldn't lie anymore. She wanted this conversation to end now.

"Ok Lo. I'm sorry for prying. It's just that…just that you seemed so different. I thought that there was something wrong and that you didn't want to share. If you tell me that everything is alright, I believe you".

The cousins quickly share a hug before going back to their TBBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know the chapters are short. I'm sorry for it. I'm will try to write something longer next time. Hope you enjoy this one. **

**Chapter 3**

The ding of the elevator could be heard. Immediately he turned his head to the right to watch her come in…as usual. _Where is she? _He thought. He wanted, no needed, to see her. Just then, he got the same physical reaction when Lois was nearby: increase of the heartbeat, goosebumps and a huge grin plastered on his face. Blue eyes met hazel and nothing else existed except Lois and Clark. She gave him a small smile and he missed a heartbeat.

He watched her walk to her desk. He took in her appearance. She was wearing her _Reporter's _outfit – as she likes to call it – which consists of a skirt suit and high heels. He really, _Really_, liked these outfits because he could then admire her long legs.

"Smallville" he heard her shout.

"Huh"

"I know that I am irresistible and all, but could you please pay attention when _I'm_ talking?" Lois said with attitude.

"Of course Lo! Who would dare not listen to _You_" was Clark comeback.

"You're right. Who would huh?" she said with a slight smirk. "Anyway, I was asking if you had any lead on our new assignment."

"Nope. Not really. Nobody really knows what was going on in this warehouse before. I even went to have a good look, but nada. Nothing at all."

"Hmmm. That's weird. We both know that there were some activities there. We even check it ourselves. And then, what, the next day there's nothing? Do you think someone saw us or something?"

"I don't think so. If someone saw us we wouldn't be there to talk about it or we would but you would at least have been in a hospital bed with me by your side" Clark said with a smile.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Smallville. That's what you think. I'm pretty sure I'd be the one by your side after you have been splashed with Green K. That's the plausible scenario Clark" she said with twinkle in her eyes. She likes it when they banter like that. It makes her feel alive. And Clark's comebacks are better now with the years and with some help from her of course, and it makes things even better.

"If you say so Lois. If you say so" he said with a shake of the head.

"Anyway. Did you asked the team to have a look or if they had any lead?"

"Yes. I talked to Oliver about it. The JLA are looking closely to it. As soon as they have something, they will give me a call."

"Ok. Good. I'll give a call to my sources too then. Lunch together?"

"Yep"

* * *

She couldn't do it alone. She has tried and she failed. She needed help.

"So Chloe what's the reason for my presence here?"

"It's a question of life and death"

"Really? Who's the enemy today? Don't tell me that some of Clark's 'friends' want to rule the world again"

"No. It's worse. It's about Lois"

"Lois? What's wrong with her? Is she in danger? Is she ok?"

She smiled. She knew that he would be very attentive now.

"I don't know Oliver. All I know is that she had changed. Didn't you noticed it?"

"Now that you mention it. She's different. Last time we had lunch, the waiter trip and the coffee went all over her clothes. Do you know what she did? Nothing. Nothing Chloe"

"And you didn't think of questioning her? Oliver how can you be so…"

"Hey don't go accusing me of anything. Ok? I just thought that she was still confused about the Mayor article which Tess didn't publish. I thought that maybe she was still questioning it, thus explaining the lack of curse words again the poor waiter" Oliver Queen tried to explain to a flushed Chloe.

"Ok. But you did realize that she's different till now"

"Yes I did"

"This is why I need you. We need to know why?"

"We? Chloe, why do _WE_ need to know this? Care to explain to me?"

"Because…because what if there's something forcing here to act like this. Like...like hmm, like blackmail or something. Maybe someone is playing her or what if she's ill you know. Like she's in her terminal phase and all"

"Wow. Don't you think you're going a little far here? Look we can keep an eye on her. Let's say we observe her moves"

"We so need to organize more plan together. We, spending time together could help us find what's wrong. What do you think?"

"Alright. What about going to a club this weekend? We could also bring some of he league members you know…"

"Hmm hmm. Like Dinah?"

"Or Bart?"

They both laughed and agreed to organize the trip to the club this week-end.

Operation Watch Lois has started.


	4. Chapter 4

**Short chapter again sorry **

**But I'm writing while working…not easy you know… ;-)**

**Longer chapters may come during week-end.**

**Cheers!**

**Chapter 4**

"Lois, are you crazy? Not here" Clark hissed.

"Oh shut up Smallville! Can't a girl kiss her boyfriend?" Lois said with a sexy smile.

"Yes…" Clark moans when Lois sucked the skin behind his ear. He put her at arm's length. "Yes she can. But I don't think it's the usual for the boyfriend and girlfriend to hide in the copy room so as to keep the relationship secret. And secret means nobody can find out. But everybody can come in here Lo. It's not safe".

"Ok. Ok. Just give me one last kiss"

* * *

"Ok I'm calling to invite her"

After the fifth ring, Lois answered the phone with a breathless _Hello._

"Hey cuz! Are you alright?"

"Hmm. Yes Chlo I'm ok. Why?"

"It's just that you seem…out of breath?"

Clearing her throat, Lois answered calmly "Oh you know, the usual. Running to see a source! This is why I seem...Hmm…breathless"

"Right. So, we are going out on Saturday with Oliver and some friends. I won't take no for an answer. So see ya. Ciao".

* * *

"Wow! That was…weird"

"Who was that?"

"That was Chloe. She force me in going out Saturday with Oliver and some friends"

"Really? Well seems like our date is canceled"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I can't say no. This will raise suspicion otherwise"

"I know babe. No worry." Clark said before giving her a quick kiss which soon transformed in a hungry one.

* * *

"Ok. Now I'm calling Clark even though I'm sure he will say no."

"Why inviting him then?"

"So as he is not left out. Oliver, are you not following?"

"Huh?" Oliver gave Chloe a weird look before muttering something like _women._

Clark answered after the fifth ring.

"Hey Clark whatcha doing?"

"Hum chasing a lead?" he said more like a question.

"Oh. Are you with Lois right now?"

"NO" Clark shouted. "I mean no. Why are you asking?"

"Oooook. So, are you free on Saturday?"

"Why?"

"The JLA and I are going out. Are you in?"

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"Hmm yes. Why?"

"You are really going out with us?

"Yes Chloe. Why? Don't you want me there?"

"No no no. That's not it. It's just that you are not a going out type"

"I want to go out"

"Ok Clark no need to whine"

"I'm not whining"

"If you say so. Ok then. You will get ready with the boys at Oliver's. Ok? Ciao"

* * *

Lois was laughing loudly while Clark was glaring at her.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked her still glaring.

"You were so whining"

"I was not"

"Yes you were"

"Whatever"

"So it does seem that we are finally going out on a date on Saturday?"

"If you consider going out with several people who don't know we are together a date, then yes"

* * *

"So Clark is coming finally"

"Yep"

"Then we can ask him to spy on Lois. It will much easier this way"

"No way"

"What? Why?"

"Because, Clark already lectured me about the changes in Lois. According to boy scout, my cousin is gaining in maturity"

"Oh boy! Lois gaining in maturity? Typical Clark"

"Exactly. This is why there is only you and me on this mission Oliver. We both know quite well the subject and it will be easier to spy on her"

"Ok. So how do we proceed?"

"Hmm. That's where you are helpful"

"What? You didn't plan anything?"

"Look Oliver. I've done the invitation. This was pretty hard. Now you come up with a plan. That's your job. Come on think"

* * *

Meanwhile, eight figures were in an abandoned warehouse.

All eyes were fixed on one photograph on the wall.

One man

The enemy

His name?

Kal-El


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_And Saturday came…_

It was dark. Loud music was coming from the huge speakers spread around the floor. The dance floor was packed. You were lucky if you could pass through.

After what seemed like forever, the girls found their way to the bar and ordered their drink while waiting for the guys.

* * *

They met earlier at Chloe's apartment. There, Lois met with Diana, Mia and Dinah. If the reporter already knew Dinah in the past and met Mia at Oliver's apartment, it was the first encounter with Diana.

Lois was impressed with the girl physique; tall, dark hair and blue eyes. In one word: Gorgeous. She even thought that she was the female version of Clark. She hoped that brooding was not something she got in common with _farm boy. _

While looking at Diana, Lois realized that this gorgeous girl spend quite some times with Clark. _Should she be jealous? _She thought for a second then she came back to her senses.

Even though the relationship between Dinah and Lois was not friendly the first time, they got along quite well this time. Between jokes, sarcastic comments and laughs (well except for Diana who seemed to not get all the jokes), the girls got dressed. Satisfied with their look, they got in two cabs and went directly to _The_ _Buzz_, a new club in Metropolis.

While waiting in the line to get in the club, Lois observed her companion. She perfectly knew that those girls were not ordinary ones. It was no secret for her that Dinah was Black Canary. But even though Clark talked about the JLA, he never gave a name. So, she was left in the dark and only knew that Oliver has a team now. She didn't understand ever the implication of Chloe. But that was another story because now she was bored…

They were supposed to wait for the guys, but they (mainly Lois) changed their mind at the last minute.

According to Lois, the guys were taking too long and they could not be seen waiting like good little girl for them.

So they went in.

And here they were, inside _The Buzz_, like good little girl, waiting for the men to come…

* * *

The guys were ready long before the girls, but had to save Metropolis more than once. Finally they all met in front of _The Buzz_. Clark informed them that J'onn J'onzz was on patrol tonight.

"Great. Now let's go in" announced a more than happy Oliver.

"Are we not waiting for the girls?" Clark asked.

"No. They are already in. Lois couldn't wait any longer. Dinah sent me a text" Oliver said not catching on the knowing smile of his friends.

* * *

When they got inside their eyes went wide. The dance floor was a human pack. How would they find their way through this and how the hell were they supposed to find the girls? They were sure that cell phone would not be of any use here.

Oliver pushed Clark to the front. He thought that with Clark physique, they would pass through easily.

Absent-minded Clark agreed. His mind was on one thing. Lois.

While finding his way through the crowd, he roamed the dance floor looking for her.

* * *

After a long hour, tired of waiting for Clark and the guys, Lois announced that she was going for a dance. She was soon followed by her cuz and friends.

_Hot_ by Inna was playing. Lois was enjoying the music when she froze.

Chloe who was dancing too but with an eye on her cousin saw Lois stand still for a moment and then smile. _What was that? I should be more careful and keep my whole attention on her. I should really talk to Oliver about his plan. _

* * *

Lois really liked the song now playing. It was called _Hot. _It was sexy and well…hot.

She was totally into the song when she felt it. The butterflies in her stomach were going crazy and goosebumps were spread all over her body. It was weird how he affected her even though he was not near her. By her reaction, she knew that Clark was here.

She could feel it. His piercing eyes were making her body heat rose. She knew that he spotted her and was watching her dance on the floor.

Lois was enjoying it. Smiling she decided to tease him. She turned around and looked directly in his eyes. She could see his eyes darkened. Lust was clearly seen. This made her upgrade her moves and to dance sexily.

Those blue-green eyes were glued on her. She liked it. She liked being the centre of _his_ attention once in a while. She closed her eyes to calm herself. But when she opens them, her eyes met another pair of eyes. It was Chloe.

"Are you ok Lo?" she asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah. Why?" Lois replied with a small voice.

"You are flushed. You are breathing heavily. And might I add that you are hot. Are you ill? Do you have fever or something?"

"Well of course I'm hot" Lois answered smiling.

"Lo…"

"Chlo I'm alright. Maybe it's just the crowd. I'm going to find the boys and see if we could have a place to sit somewhere. Ok?"

"Ok."

When she looked up again Clark was nowhere to be seen. But she knew he was watching her but she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Looking for someone" the husky voice said close to her ear.

Lois's heart misses several beat.

The reporter shivered and felt goosebumps on her body. _I hate it when he does that. How come my body is always reacting to him like that? Damn._

Looking on both sides first, Clark then planted a light kiss on her neck. Lois couldn't escape the moan coming out. Her body was on fire just with this simple action. No one had that effect on her before.

"Clark" she hissed. "Someone could see us".

Clark just smiled.

"Don't even think about it Smallville"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Stop it right now" she said glaring at him.

Clark just stood there smirking and looked at Lois hungrily.

Lois licked her bottom lips then said breathlessly "Clark. Please stop it"

"Ok. Sorry. You look sexy by the way. I like you in red"

"I know it. You're not too bad yourself. All in black. I like it a lot" she checked him out openly.

They were both startled by Oliver shouting "Hey guys"

"Hey" they replied in unison.

"Don't tell me you're already fighting?"

"Ha. Not even Smallville can change my mood tonight" Lois replied with a forced smile.

"I'm not planning on it Lo"

"Come on guys we found a nice place in the corner there"

The three of them soon met with the others.

* * *

"So Lois, this is Victor" Lois gave a quick hello. "And this is Bart"

"Hi Shorty" Lois said eyeing Bart.

"Hey" Bart called out.

Everybody laughed.

Chloe and Oliver exchanged a brief look and excused themselves for a moment.

* * *

"So what's the plan?"

"Ok the plan is simple Chloe. Even you can manage that"

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. So, here's the deal. Hmm. You and I don't leave her side all night. She needs a drink we go with her. She needs to pee, we, I mean you go with her. She wants to dance, we dance. She wants to go, we go. Understand little one"

"Little one? What the f*** Ollie? Nevermind. Your plan s****"

"Do you have anything else?"

"No" she said with a small voice.

"Then my plan it is. Chloe I'm serious. We. Don't. Leave. Her. Side."

"Ok. Ok. Ok"

"Let's do it partner"

Chloe sighs and reluctantly followed the billionaire.

_This was going to be a long night with this f******* plan._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks again for your reviews. Sorry for any error (like I said, first clois story ever and one of the rare attempt to write in English)**

**Chapter 6**

Fed up! She was fed up with the constant presence of her _lovely _cousin and her _EX_-boyfriend and friend. She has spent the last two hours trying to avoid Chloe and Ollie. They were everywhere. She was close to lose it. Lois Lane is so close to burn this place down. She needed an escape. _But where? How could you escape a place which was crowed like the club was and with her friends glued to her? And Clark? Let's not talk about the King of plaid. Ok? _

She has tried all the codes she knew but _No_, Clark just looked at her as if she was crazy. _She. Lois Lane. Crazy?_

"Not yet at least!" she mumbled.

She tried one last time to have Clark's attention. "Smallville I need you help NOW" she tried to whisper while looking directly in his eyes.

_Bingo!_ He understood. Finally the farm boy heard me. _Talk about super hearing. Where are the super abilities when you need them huh? No where! _

"Is something wrong Lo"

"Wrong? Clark I've been trying to have attention for so long now. What was Diana saying that got you all interested huh?"

"Really? I saw you doing all sort of thing but I thought you were just messing with me…like usual. Are you jealous Lo" he said smirking.

Lois noticed Chloe and Oliver watching her like hawk. She smiled at them.

"Smallville first of all I'm not jealous. There is no reason for me to be jealous. And two, Clark I'm going crazy because of your best friend and green bean"

"Thanks for the jealous part Lo" he said with hurt in his eyes.

"That's not what I meant" she said with a soft voice.

"Whatever. So what's wrong with Chlo and Ollie"

"They are following me everywhere. Chloe even came with me when I tried to escape to the restroom. And Ollie was guarding the restroom door. Do you find this normal?"

"Hum" Clark said mysteriously.

"What do you mean by hum? Damn. They are coming this way. Let's pretend to be arguing"

"I think they are trying to spy on you"

"Oh dear god help me" she said rolling her eyes.

"Arguing again?" Oliver said while sipping on his drink.

"You know guys I don't know how you work together if all you do is argue" Chloe said

"Well Chloe. Clark and I have an agreement"

"We do?" Clark said with round eyes.

"Yes we do Smallville. At least I'm aware of it. Anyway, the agreement is to give work priority and argue outside of the bullpen. But if you see us argue in the Planet, then it's all Clark's fault" the brunette stated with a big smile.

They all laughed, except Clark who was glaring at his girlfriend.

"So Lois? What do we do now?" Chloe asked innocently.

"I don't know about you, but Smallville and I have some things to do"

"Oh. What are your plans?"

"Yes Lois. What is the plan?" Clark hissed.

"Well. Smallville and I asked a source to meet us here. And…and he is outside now. So…" With that said, Lois dragged Clark through the crowd leaving a confuse duo behind.

* * *

Chloe and Olive looked at each other and sigh.

"Guess we can have some rest now"

"God I'm tired. I knew that Lois Lane was restless. But damn she was running everywhere" Oliver said.

"Yes. I can't feel my feet. Do we do a sort of...debriefing now?"

"Yes I guess so. What are your findings?"

"Well she rejected every guy who proposed a drink or asked for a dance. And let me tell you that there were quite some good specimens"

"I noticed too. Then she kept glancing around as if looking for someone"

"Do you think she was looking for the source?"

"I don't know. Then she kept mumbling. Did you notice that too?"

"Yes. You're right. And then she kept trying to call someone but there is no network coverage here. And then…Oh. Did you notice her change in mood?"

"You mean the one second I'm laughing then one second I'm glaring and mad. Yes that was strange"

"What are your conclusions Ollie"

"Hum. My conclusion is simple. We need to work harder because we still have no lead there"

"Ok. Then you watch her at work. And I'll watch her after work. What do you think?"

They both agreed that Oliver will spend more time at The Daily Planet and that Chloe will try to spend much more time with her cousin after work. With that they separated and tried to have some fun.

* * *

In the meantime, Lois and Clark found their way in a backroom spotted by Clark.

"I think you are right Clark" Lois stated seriously.

"Really? About what?"

"They are after me. What do we do?" she asked stressed.

"Tell them that we are together?" Clark tried.

"No way Smallville. We can't. This will lead to many and many questions"

Clark sighed.

"Ok. But they won't find anything Lois".

"How could you be so sure?" she asked not convinced.

"How could they think that we are together when you don't even acknowledge my presence when we are in society Lois?"

"We are not fighting about this again Clark. I already told you that I'm not ready"

"Not ready after 8 months Lois. When will you be ready? In one month. In one year. Never?" a now angry Clark said.

She knew this was coming. They always ended fighting at some time for the same reason. She knew it was hard for Clark to hide this. But she was not ready yet. She needed time.

Lois released a deep breath. "Clark I'm sorry but I'm really not ready. Give me some more time. I can say that it will be soon before we tell everybody that we are together. This I promise. Let's make a deal?"

"What deal?"

"If in one month we are still hiding, I give you the permission to tell everybody. I won't be mad. You just do it. One more month Smallville" she told him with pleading eyes.

"One month? Hum. Ok. Deal"

They seal the deal with a handshake.

Coming closer to her, Clark finally added "But when we come back to your apartment, I want you to sign a contract. I don't want to die because of this. I'm still too young to die"

She smiled. "Ok. I'll sign everything for you"

She gave him a quick kiss. Then he kissed her hard. And soon they were fighting for dominance. Her legs were now wrapped around his waist. His hands were roaming her back side under the small red dress, while he was trailing kisses on her neck, her shoulders. Everywhere he could reach.

Her hands were flat on his back, bringing him closer to her body.

She brought his lips back to hers.

She was sucking and biting his lips when they heard footsteps. Breathing heavily, they listened carefully. The footsteps were coming closer. They froze. And then nothing. Whoever was coming was now gone.

The looked at each other and smile. Lois was still wrapped around him with her back against the wall. Clark let her down. He took her hand and got out of the room carefully.

Once outside he let go of her hand and release a deep breath. _One more month_ He thought.

It was hard to let her go. But at least he knew that she was his even though it's in secret.

He looked at her one last time before going back to acting and being only Lois and Clark the barely friends.

**A/N: Do you guys feel ok with the story going to M rating for the next one or not? You know just for Clois to release some pent up tension! O_o**


	7. Chapter 7

**CATEGORY M**

**A/N: first time writing a sex scene. Be gentle please **

**Big thanks to King Chuck on (Martijn ****J****) for his support and help for this special chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

_Inside The Buzz_

Back with their friends, Lois and Clark couldn't help but glancing at each other  
every time they could. They could argue a lot but the attraction they felt  
never went down. Worse! Whenever they argued the level of arousal rose to incredible heights  
They both knew it. They could feel the tension building up. They needed a  
release.

Once again they looked at each other. Lust was definitely present in their  
eyes.

Lois licked her lips in anticipation.

After a fight Clark lets some of the control he has over his body go. He always said  
that his inner Kal was released after a fight with her. And this is why the  
sex was always rough but oh so good. They would always get to the slow dance  
afterwards though.

One of the things she liked about her Smallville when making love, was the  
attention he gave to her body. He would always take his time to touch every  
inch of her body. She was always considered as a fierce one, but Clark, in a  
strange way, got her tamed. _Well as tamed as Lois Lane could get_ she thought  
with a smile plastered on her face. But the times he took control, she always  
saw a different Clark. "He even talks dirty" she said to herself.

* * *

Clark watched his girlfriend. _She's smiling!_ He thought. He knew that once in  
her apartment things will get hot. He was not a fan of hard sex. He could  
spend hours making love to her. At first Lois didn't understand his slow moves  
but at the end she asked for more.

In bed, Lois was no different from the way she usually acts. She always  
wants to control the pace. She always wants to be on top. And he always  
agrees. But there were times, where he likes to be in charge. And tonight was  
one of those nights.

* * *

Time passed slowly for the secret couple. Not being able to control herself  
anymore, Lois announced that she and Clark were going back to her place. She  
gave their friends the usual excuse: _meeting with a source early in the  
morning._ This excuse was a good cover for the presence of Clark at her  
apartments at odd hours.

Once everyone said goodbye, Lois and Clark rushed to catch a cab. Soon enough  
they were in Lois's apartment elevator. They kept a small distance between  
themselves. They didn't want to repeat last week experience where Mrs. Jerkins was  
close to find them half naked in the elevator. Thanks to Clark superspeed  
they were back in their clothes in two seconds and Mrs. Jerkins was still  
alive.

* * *

Her body was on fire. She could feel her core pulsating.

Unfortunately they were still in front on Lois's door. She couldn't find her  
keys. And Clark wasn't helping. He was pressing his front to Lois's ass while  
kissing and licking her neck.

Fire was consuming her. They needed to get in soon.

Finally they were in. They stared in each other's eyes and both could read the  
same desire. Clark leaned in and brushed his lips to hers. It was soft and  
hesitant. They separated before leaning in again.

Then their lips met halfway and boom! It was an explosion. It was as if all  
the undisclosed desires were out in the light. They fought for dominance while  
moaning in each other mouths. After several minutes of kissing, moaning,  
biting, sucking…they parted. Breathing heavily they never looked away.

Clark then turned Lois so that her back was to his front. While kissing her  
neck then licking her ears, Clark cupped her breast and played with her already  
hard nipples sending a wave of pleasure to Lois who moaned in return.

His hands were soon on her inner thigh. His caresses were electrifying. Lois  
couldn't stop moaning.

Clark's hand was dangerously approaching her burning core. His fingers caressed  
her mound lightly and she arched automatically towards Clark's hand.

Clark then turned her abruptly and pinned her hard against the wall causing  
her to gasp and moan from his harshness. She liked it.

They hadn't stopped kissing since he pinned her against the cold wall and it was  
getting more and more difficult to breathe. Air was needed. They stopped kissing  
and locked eyes. Her swollen lips captured the skin on his neck and sucked it  
hard. If only she could leave a dark bruise she thought.

Her hands were still on Clark's shoulders and soon her legs were around his  
waist to steady her. Clark had one arm firmly fixed on the wall behind Lois  
while the other one was leaving goose bumps on her bare skin under her dress.

"You're beautiful. So gorgeous, babe! You're so fucking hot" he said with lust  
in his eyes and a lazy smile.

He was now again caressing her folds through her panties. Clark could feel her  
wetness and this turned him on even more. He was hard. He had a massive boner.

He slid his fingers under her panties and pushed one finger firmly in her. Lois  
gasped in surprise but moaned loudly when Clark's finger started to thrust into her.  
"Another one Smallville…I need more" she breathed.

He did what she asked for. Clark added one more finger then another one.

He thrusted harder into her. Her nails dug deeper into his skin. She was close to  
heaven. "Oh god…Clark I… I'm gonna cum" she cried.

Clark could feel her walls tightening against his fingers and knew she was near  
to reaching her peak. But he wanted her to reach the stars with him inside. He  
withdrew his fingers from her causing Lois to glare at him. He smirked, put  
her on the floor and knelt in front of her.

Panting, all Lois could do was watching him. In one quick movement he pushed  
down her panties, lifted her dress up and zipped down his jeans. Lois looked  
intensely at Clark. "What do you want Lo?" he breathed. "Tell me baby. What do  
you want me to do to you" he said while he rubbed hard against her.

_There he is! Bad boy Clark is back_ she thought. Lois licked her bottom lips in anticipation.

She could feel his hardness.

He was so huge that the first time they took the next level in their relationship  
his size had frightened her. But now...now she wanted him deep inside of her. "I  
want you...want you to fuck me Clark. I want you inside of me. I want you to  
thrust as deep as you can" she said looking directly in his eyes.

Clark then lifted her from the floor and Lois automatically encircled her legs  
around his waist. "Are you ready?" he asked her. "Always" she said sensually.

He positioned himself at her entrance and in one quick movement he plunged  
inside of her. They both moaned in extreme pleasure. He slowly removed  
himself and then plunged hard into her again. He repeated the same  
movement on and on. In. Out. In. Out. He was deliberately slow. They were both  
panting heavily.

Lois needed more. "Baby, please faster. We both know that we want it fast and  
hard Smallville. Come on don't tease" she pleaded. Once again Clark obeyed.

He thrusted faster and harder. "Do you want it deeper babe" Clark asked  
huskily. "Oooh yeah deeper…god it feels so good" she moan.

They were both close to their climax. Clark didn't want to come without her.  
"Are you… close".

"Ye...yesss…I'm going to… I'm cumin", Lois tried to answer.

Within 3 hard, fast and deep thrusts they both reached their climax and were  
crying each other's name. Clark pumped three more time to release all he had.

Lois was still in his arms, breathing heavily and with a big smile she said "I  
like it when we fight".

"Me too! But don't start fighting just for the make-up sex now" he replied  
still panting.

"Ok. Ready for round two Smallville or..."

Before she completed her sentence, Clark had already supersped them to the  
bedroom.

_What a night, they thought._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter ****8**

Her eyes fluttered open. She rolled over to cuddle against her boyfriend's body but she was met with nothing. She looked to his side of the bed and saw only the pillow. She sighed. Once again he was gone. Once again she was left alone in bed. He must have gone to a Blur duty or maybe he got back to the farm to do his chores she thought. Another sigh escaped her lips.

She thought about last night and cringed. They had a fight at the club…_again_. They fought about their relationship…_again_. And again, she felt bad. She knew it was all her fault. She was the reason why they were sneaking around. And again a sigh escaped her lips.

"What's bothering you this much so early in the morning" the husky voice asked her.

Sitting straight on the bed, she saw him in the doorway leaning against the wall. He was shirtless and was wearing a tight jean. His arms were crossed, his hair pointing in all directions and a small smile on his gorgeous face. _God he was sexy!_ She gave him a lazy smile and a small hi.

"Hi back. So? What's wrong Lo?" he asked concerned.

"Why do you think something is wrong" she asked weakly.

"Lo you've been sighing since you woke up. My guess is that something got you bothered. And I don't think it's something I've… done…" he paused and a frown appeared on his face "is that it? Did I do something to bother you? Whatever it is I'm sorry" he said sheepishly.

She smiled at him then she sighed again. "No it's not you Smallville. It's me"

"You? What do you mean?"

"I'm just thinking about our fight last night and all the other times. Clark I'm really sorry for putting you in this situation you know. I know you're not a liar. Well except for your heritage and all that is"

"Lois! You don't have to…"

She cut him off. "No Clark. Stop it. Stop giving me excuses. Stop trying to defend me and stop taking the blame for everything. I'm responsible for this situation and I'm sorry. And please accept it" she looked at him with stern eyes.

This time it was him who sighs. "Ok Lo. I forgive you. Now that we forgave each other for whatever reason (she rolled her eyes at him), I made coffee, toast, bacon and eggs for breakfast. You coming?" he said while going back to the kitchen.

"Yes. Give me 10 minutes to freshen up" she yelled even though it was not necessary with Clark. She could have murmured this and he would have heard her.

* * *

In the bathroom, Lois already brushed her teeth and had a quick shower. She was now sitting on the floor. She thought about her relationship with Clark. _Her Smallville_! The thought of him brought a smile to her face. She was sure that it was one of his powers to make her smile and laugh.

She smiled again. Then a thought struck her hard. _One month_. Her eyes went wide. God! Why did she have to tell him this? Now she was trapped.

One month to get over her fear of a relationship.

One month to get over her fear of being left behind.

One month to be able to say I love you back.

One month to accept the fact that she, Lois Lane, can be happy and have a happy ending.

She sighed. _Great_!

* * *

After having breakfast, Lois and Clark went to the farm. Clark still had his chores to do after all. And it was a tradition for the couple to be at the Kent's house on Sunday.

So here they were, Clark, doing his chores in human pace and Lois, watching his every move. She was enjoying the view of him lifting heavy things showcasing all his muscles; him bending over in his tight jeans; him cutting woods; him climbing up the stairs. _Is it this hot here_ she thought?

She was marveling over the fact that she had a really sexy boyfriend when she heard a car pulled in the driveway of the farm. She went out to have a look. She rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. "Here comes the comic duo" she mutters.

"Hey cuz" Chloe said innocently while getting out of the car. Soon after a reluctant Oliver got out too.

"So Chlo, do you have something to say" Lois asked while looking at her two friends.

"No. Why?"

"I don't know. It seems that you and Oliver are spending quite some time together lately. I was wondering if you two were…hmm...having an affair or something like that?"

Chloe and Oliver both gasped. "What?" they both yelled.

"Wow. No needs to make me deaf you know. A no or a…yes would be enough guys" she said smirking.

"What's going on here?" a now fully covered Clark said.

"Ollie and Chloe here are going out together" Lois said calmly.

"No" they yelled again.

"Ok. If you say so"

"What brought you here" Clark asked.

"We are just visiting. Can't friends visit each other once in a while?"

"Of course! But we see each other every day and we spent a long night together yesterday. So really why are you here?"

"Gee Clark thanks for the welcoming!" Ollie said.

"Sorry guys. Ok come in then"

The four of them got inside. While Clark went to have a quick shower, Lois went to serve the _guests_ something to drink.

In the meantime, Chloe and Oliver were already on the couch. Lois came in with their drinks. She then throws herself on the couch.

Chloe and Oliver looked at each other and nodded.

"So Lois how are you today?" Chloe asked while sipping on her drink innocently.

Lois watched her in silence for a moment.

"Hmm! Fine! Thanks for asking" she finally answered.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment until Clark barged in and jumped on the couch next to Lois.

They all looked at each other and took a sip of their respective drink.

"Want to watch a movie?"Clark asked, tired of the silent game between Lois, Chloe, Oliver and himself.

_Yes_ they all said unison.

* * *

Three movies and one million questions and answers later, Chloe and Oliver finally said their goodbyes.

They were all now at Chloe's car having a last talk.

The blond girl gave her cousin a hug. She was about to get in her car when she noticed something on Lois. Her eyes widen and her mouth had an O shape. Her three companions looked at her weirdly.

She finally got her voice back.

"Hmm Lois? Is that a hickey on your neck?" she practically yelled.

Gasps were heard.

Chloe and Oliver wore the same shocked expression and wait for an answer.

Lois and Clark, for their part, just froze.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter ****9**

Inside Clark's mind during 5 long seconds

_O__h my god! What are we gonna do? _

_I'm so dead. _

_Shit! Lois is going to kill me. I'm going to have a long death. She will force me to eat Green K or worse…I'm sure she's gonna find a very painful way to make me pay and kill me._

_Damn! I will die because I left a hickey. Oh god! _

_I can't breathe. Breathe Clark. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. That's it._

Inside Lois's mind during 5 long seconds

_Clark is so dead. After all this time of hiding our relationship everything is gonna crash down because of a damn hickey. Oh Smallville, I'm gonna kill you!_

_Ok Lois. Think. Think. Think._

_What I'm I going to say to these two idiots?_

* * *

"So Lois, is that a hickey or not?" Chloe asked again.

Lois let out a long breath.

"Yes it is cuz" she said too calmly.

"Care to explain how you got a hickey?"

"Well the usual way you know. A guy and a girl have an attraction and then the guy…"

"LOIS" Chloe shouted.

"What? You asked me how I got it!"

"I know. What I want to know is who gave you this hickey and when?"

"Oh! Then it's a guy I met yesterday in the club"

"A guy. A random one? Does he have a name this guy?"

"Yes he has a name"

"What's his name Lois?"

"Gee. Aren't you the curious one" Lois said with a large smile.

Both Oliver and Clark stayed quiet watching the cousins interact instead.

"His name is…hmm…Gary"

"Gary? Where did you met him?"

"Look Chlo I love you and all, but you asked too many questions"

Chloe glared at her.

"Ok. His name is Gary, met him at The Buzz. Now go, Smallville and I need to work"

At Lois statement, Clark eyes went wide.

"Ok. OK. OK. But don't think that this conversation is over dear cuz" Chloe said while getting in

the car.

* * *

When Chloe's car was far from the farm, Lois slowly turned to Clark whose head was facing

down.

"Well well Smallville. Care to explain WHY I HAVE A HICKEY ON MY NECK"

"I…I…well…hmmm"

"Stop stuttering. What did I say about hickey Clark? I remember saying _Smallville do whatever _

_you want but please no hickey"_

Clark looked at Lois with his trademark puppy dog eyes. He even added the trembling lips.

Lois rolled her eyes and sighed once again today.

"Clarrrrrrk. What are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know Lo. I'm sorry for the hickey. I just got...just got…carried away you know. I didn't

think straight"

"I know. Look, now we're sure that those two are going to be on my back. We need to be more

careful"

"What?" She said when she saw Clark frowning at her.

"I know that you said one month but we could tell them now you know"

"Oh no. It would be too easy for them. They can't find out before the one month Clark. And I

meant it. I don't care if the whole world finds out before the one month limit, but Chloe and

Oliver can't"

* * *

Once secure inside the Watchtower, Chloe and Oliver looked at each other and smile.

"Oh we so got her there" Oliver said.

"I know. When I thought that this day was useless, here come the hickey" said a grinning Chloe.

"Ok. So we know that she met a random guy in a club and had a make-out session with him"

"Do you really believed her"

"Well yeah" said a perplexed Oliver Queen.

"Ollie. Ollie. Ollie. Did you really went out with my cousin?"

"Huh?"

"Ollie she was lying. There is no random guy. And I'm sure that there he's not name Gary"

"Really"

"Yes really! Now we need to know why she lied"

They both started pacing thinking very hard.

"Yes" Chloe shouted.

"What?"

"I think I know what's happening" she said grinning like a madman.

"Care to share please"

"I think that she's seeing someone in secret. She obviously don't want us to know"

"But why?" Oliver said still don't understanding where Chloe was going with this.

"I don't know why? Maybe it's someone we know. Or maybe she doesn't want to jinx it you

know. After all her bad relationship and all…"

"Then how are we going to make her admit that she is seeing someone?"

"I didn't thought this far"

"Oh I got it" Oliver shouted.

"Share then"

"Why don't we organize a sort of date"

"You mean a blind date for Lois. Are you crazy?"

"No. Not really. Let say we play the emotional card and ask her to come with us to a dinner

where there is this guy and all. We can tell her that her coming will be of a great help"

"Hmm. We can do that. We can say that we are going to a business dinner; you, Dinah, Bart and

I. And that there will be this guy, a future business partner. We can say that her being there will

help us with the contract"

"And I think I've got the right person. And it won't be really lying because he is really here for a

business dinner with me"

Chloe looked at Oliver expectantly.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you waiting for an official invitation to call your friend?" Chloe asked impatient.

"Well no need to give me the _Lois Lane_ attitude"

The billionaire made the call and waited.

"Hello. How are you? Ok you owe me a favor. Don't ask any questions and just say

yes.

Ollie nodded and listened carefully before continuing.

"You need to come to a dinner with me and some friends…let say in two or three days. And

you'll have to seduce a friend of mine. The goal is for her to admit that she is dating someone.

You're in? Ok. See you then"

"He's in" he simply said to Chloe.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Thank you all for your reviews. It help everyday to write something…it also help that I don't have much to do at work…**

**So here is a new chapter. Hope you enjoy this one too!**

**Cheers!**

**Chapter 10**

He was exhausted. He usually hated Mondays, but this particular Monday was a horrible one. He had to ditch Lois more than once to do a couple of saves. It was as if all of Metropolis needed help today.

He had to help this woman who nearly fell from a roof; help the man stuck on a tree (he shuddered at that thought because he had to go on a very tall tree); help a man from drowning and the worst case today was saving the woman locked, he didn't know how, in the basement. This last save worn him out because, he was met with Green K. Fortunately he had already saved the woman before he fell to the ground.

After a very eventful day, he was now headed to the Ace of Clubs for a late drink and dinner with the JLA and Lois. Hopefully he won't have to leave at some point tonight and he would be able to spend a good time.

* * *

_At the Ace of Club_

This was not her day.

She had to do all the work by herself and had lunch all alone because Clark had many, many,

Blur duties.

She thought that spending time at the Ace of Club would be a good thing. Now she didn't think

so. Even though the cousins had a talk and agreed to let down the interrogations about Lois

hickey, for now, Ollie and Chloe were still suspicious of her Gary guy (well you can't really

blame them, she thought). But something else was bothering her. When she came in the Club,

she was met with a _HUGE _surprise.

And everybody knows that Lois Lane doesn't like surprises.

And this one was definitely not a good one.

* * *

_Still in the club_

She was at her fifth drink now and Clark was still not there. She needed him. She needed reassurance at least.

She was taking another sip at her drink and lightly listening to the conversation when she spotted him. She sighed. She didn't want to see this. She didn't NEED to see it. So she quickly stood up and went for him.

She knew he spotted her when he gave her a big smile.

* * *

As usual when he entered a room, his first instinct was to look for her. This time he easily found her and she was coming his way. He gave her a big smile. The smile soon faded when she didn't smile back.

"What's wrong?" he asked when she was face to face with him.

"Did you know?" Lois asked.

"What?" he asked still lost.

"Of course you didn't" she stated as if it was obvious.

"Lois what are you talking about? I'm not following you here"

She let out a deep breath.

"Look I'm going to the bathroom to freshen up a little. You. You just go to the table and decide"

"What? Still not following here babe"

"Go"

"Lo…"

"Just go Clark. And…and let me know" she muttered weakly while finding her way through the crowd.

Clark watched her retreating form with a frown on his face. _What's going on here?_

Sighing, he made his way to his friends.

* * *

"Hi guys" he said when he reached his friends' table.

"Hey" they all said it unison. He rolled his eyes. They spent too much time together and they have a tendency to react as one.

He took a seat and jump in the conversation.

"Hi Clark"

He froze. He knew this voice. His heartbeat was taking the fast lane. He would have sweated if he could. _Well technically he did sweat when he was with Lois…in an intimate position he thought, but now was not the time._

He slowly turned around.

He took in the form before him. Still the same doe eyes. Still the same small smile. Still beautiful.

"Hey Lana" he said smiling at her.

* * *

He immediately stood up. They hugged each other. This is when he realized that he was still breathing normally and still alive.

"Wow. Wait a minute. You're… you're…" he stuttered. He thought that Lois would have made a joke about his lack of coherence in his phrase. He smile, then his eyes went wide. _LOIS_.

Lana didn't felt him stiffened nor did she saw his change in demeanor.

"Yes. I'm finally Kryptonite-free" she confessed with a huge grin.

"Yeah. This is…this is…hmm…great. Yeah. Great for you Lana" he murmured while taking a step back.

This time Lana noticed Clark's reaction to her presence. She heard the lack of enthusiasm in his statement.

"Is something wrong Clark?" she asked.

Clark was miles away. He was thinking about his girlfriend. Thinking about what she said to him before disappearing to the 'bathroom'.

"_You just go to the table and decide"_

"_Just go Clark. And…and let me know"_

This was what she said. He now understood what she meant. _Wait a minute did this mean that she thought that he…no no no. She can't think that way. He had to find Lois. He had to tell her…_

Someone touched his arms interrupting his internal monologue. He looked down. Here she was, his first love. The one with whom he got with and broke with a million times. He gave her a small smile.

"No nothing wrong here Lana. Would you just give me a minute? I really need to go to the bathroom". With that said, he stormed out of there to look for her.

He didn't notice the tall woman near the door watching intently at the scene, nor did he notice the same woman going through the door after he hugged his high school sweetheart.

* * *

Lana was shocked. She expected a better welcome from Clark. She thought that he would be more than please with her being Kryptonite-free. She didn't expect him to be this distant. When he left (she suspected he used his superspeed) she was left glued to her spot.

She finally turned around to look at the table. Everyone was as shocked as she was.

"I didn't expect that" a blunt Bart said still munching on some snacks.

Everybody nodded.

"Has he moved on?" Lana dared asked.

"No. When you left, he worked two times more than before at The Planet and as the 'you know what'" Chloe explained.

"Maybe he was shock to see you. We were too when you appeared tonight" Ollie added in.

"Yeah. Maybe."Lana said weakly. She knew something changed. She would have to know what before they get back together as a couple. This time, she thought, things will work out well.

* * *

Far from the drama, a group of mysterious people were having a meeting.

"Did you find anything?" the one who looked like the leader asked.

"Yes. We did the test"

"He passed them all. It was exactly as you said"

"He is very strong and fast. I tried to get through his skin, but the pin didn't get through. It will be difficult to take him down"

"During my test, I noticed a weakness"

Silence felt in the room.

"What is it?" the leader asked.

"It's the meteor rock we found during our research. The green one! While he was rescuing me, we came across some of those rocks. As soon as he came near them, the rocks glowed and he fell to the ground. But he recovered quickly and we were out of the basement"

"So if he is exposed to a larger amount of green rocks, we could get what we want?"

"I do think so"

"We could kill two birds with one stone" one of them suggested.

"How?"

"We want his blood and him dead. Why not kill him with the green rocks and take what we want"

The leader stood up.

"This is exactly what we are going to do. Kal-El won't have a chance"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : sorry guys, I was on be****d with the flu. Getting better!**

**Got you a smaller chapter**** though!**

**Chapter ****11**

He found her outside the club. She was leaning against a wall and looking up at the sky.

"Hey" he said weakly.

"Hey back" she replied without looking at him.

He watched her. She was beautiful under the moonlight he thought. He smiled.

"Why are you smiling Clark?" she asked with a small voice.

"You're beautiful. I was just thinking how lucky I am"

"You're just aware of it now" she asked with a twinkle in the eyes.

Looking in her eyes, he felt lighter. If she was initiating the banter, this means that he has a chance. They had a chance.

"No. I always knew I was lucky with you by my side"

"Keep that thought in mind then" she said smiling.

"Lo?" he tried.

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you stay inside?" he tried.

"I didn't want to see the big reunion between you and pinky"

They both chuckled.

"You know that I don't love her anymore. Do you?"

"Now I do"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused. He thought that he would have to fight with her to make her understand the situation. He didn't expect a so calm Lois.

"When I saw you and her I knew. I knew that you didn't feel anything for her. I knew it when you hugged her. It just showed on your face. But I can't say the same for the lost dog inside"

"Lo…" he warned.

"What? Ok the lost woman if you prefer!" she said rolling her eyes.

"But if you knew that I didn't felt anything why did you leave?"

"I left because I wanted to hug you hard, well as hard as I can. I wanted to kiss you so bad. This is why I left. I was also confused. I always thought that when you and she will reunite, things will be different. I thought that you would have a slight hesitation. I don't doubt your feelings; it's just that it's Lana. The girl who drives you crazy! I needed to process all these information"

"Hmm. So?" he asked smirking.

"So what?" a now confused Lois asked.

"You know we are alone now. You can hug me and kiss me as hard as you want! And by the way, you are the only girl who drive me crazy Lo. And you know it!"

They both smiled at that.

"Let's go home Smallville. We need to celebrate the fact that you are a grown up now. You were able to resist the pink monster. That's a huge step for you"

"Ok. Whatever! Just let me call the guys and give them the usual excuse" he said rolling his eyes.

* * *

She watched him making the call. He was gorgeous. How did she get a man like him she thought?

Minutes ago she was scared. She didn't know how he would have reacted to the Pink Force.

She knew that Lana had to go because of the Kryptonite and that they didn't have a real breakup. And Clark may have moved on, but things could have change with a Lana Kryptonite-free.

But once again Clark surprised her. He chose her, Lois Lane. She smiled at that thought.

Who would have known that _farm boy_ here will one day chose someone else over Miss I'm-always-the-victim-please-help-me-because-I'm-so-weak-puppy-dog-eyes-Lana Lang?

When she saw Clark's reaction to Lana, she knew that she would have to do something about their hidden relationship. While waiting for him outside (yes, she knew that he would come looking for her to explain everything) she made a decision. She would not wait for the one month limit.

Clark had the right to be happy. They had the right to be happy together. The world will know about Lois and Clark relationship in the coming days. This is a promise she made.

* * *

Chloe shut her phone.

"Clark and Lois had to go" she said.

"Why?" Lana asked pouting.

"Lois got a call from a source. They are now following the lead" Chloe explained to Lana.

"Couldn't they do it tomorrow? I wanted to spend some time with Clark. At least Lois could have gone alone. Doesn't she say always claim that she's a big girl?" Lana said whining and pouting.

The JLA members and Chloe looked at her with wide eyes. They were all thinking about the same thing. _Was Lana always so self-centered?_

"Lana, do you realize that Clark is now working as a reporter and that he and Lois are partner?" Oliver asked.

"Yes I do. But they could have at least waited till tomorrow. This is what I would have done?" Lana said while sipping at her pink drink.

"Exactly! This is what _YOU_ would have done. But _THEY_ are not _YOU_" an exasperated Bart said.

Lana scoffed but stayed quiet.

Chloe smiled at him. Bart has his moments sometimes. He could seem to be oblivious to everything but food, but it was wrong. He was a good observer and a good friend. Things were simple for him: he liked Lois and Clark and he didn't like Lana. That's it. And he wasn't afraid to say what's on his mind.

Thank god for his big mouth tonight because he made the _pink princess_ shut up Chloe said to herself.

* * *

In a warehouse outside the city things were speeding up.

They were all busy analyzing and working on green rocks.

Some were trying to break the rocks while others were trying to melt it.

"It worked" one of them exclaimed.

"Great. Now let's practice the plan"

"In two days Kal-El will be History"

**A/N: For those who expected a better e****xplanation from Clark to Lois, let say that I'm planning for it later in the story. Let's say that things will happen that will require some explanation. Ok?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter ****12**

"NO. For the last time Chlo, my answer is no"

"But Lo…"

"Oh don't you Lo me cousin of mine! Do you realize what you're asking me to do?"

"Yes I know. But we really need you there Lois. Please" Chloe said using the puppy dog eyes with Lois.

_Oh no! The eyes! What is it with people from Smallville using the __'my-dog-just-die eyes' with her? Lois thought._

She sighed.

"Chloeeeeee" Lois whined.

"Oh for god sake Lois, just say yes already" an exasperated Oliver Queen said. He has been sitting in his office for one hour. One. Long. Hour. Both cousins were arguing. One minute they are loud. Next they are whining. Then they are being sarcastic. Then they used the sweet voice. And still Lois still didn't say yes. He was tired. Totally exhausted!

Lois and Chloe glared at him for interrupting their _conversation_. The billionaire just rolled his eyes at them.

"Lois, look it's just a dinner. A simple dinner! Can't you do this for me? It's really important for Queen Industries _legs_. Take it as an invitation for a dinner with friends and there you'll meet someone new" Ollie said.

"It's not as simple", Lois said lamely.

"And why? Is it because of Gary?" Oliver asked with a smirk. He received a glare from his ex-girlfriend.

"No. Gary and I was only a onetime thing" She couldn't tell them that she was dating the King of Plaid. Yes she said that the world would know about Lois and Clark. But now was not the time. And Clark didn't know yet about her plan.

"So you can come. It's not like you have a commitment with a boyfriend. Do you?" this time it was Chloe who asked.

She was trapped. Totally trapped! Clark was going to kill her for bailing out on him like this.

"Ok" was her weak answer at the end

Chloe and Ollie shared a knowing look and grinned. They were totally celebrating inside.

* * *

Lois was walking back to The Daily Planet. How was she going to tell her boyfriend that she had a blind date tonight when she already said yes to him for a romantic dinner? She growled. Why was her life so complicated? _Only because of you_ a small voice inside her head said. She rolled her eyes at herself.

She was now inside the Planet. She was dreading the moment she would tell Clark the _good_ news. She was having an internal monologue to practice the moment. But when she saw _his _smile, she blanked. Sighing, she knew that she would have to lie to him about the blind date. He wouldn't accept this. Clark can be a really comprehensive guy but one should not abuse…

"Hey" he said softly.

"Hum can I talk to you for a minute…in private" she said while looking around the bullpen.

"Ok"

They walked silently to the copy room.

"So what is it Lo?" he asked.

"I have a problem for tonight" she told him.

"Oh" he simply said.

"Yeah. There's this source who really need to see me tonight so…"

"Ok. So you can come afterwards" he said with hopes.

"No. I don't think so. You know how I am after meeting a source. I would want to connect all the dots tonight and I'll definitely write the story tonight too. Sorry for the dinner. But we can eat together tomorrow. What do you think?"

"Yeah! Tomorrow is good" he said softly. He was looking at the floor. He didn't want her to see how sad he was. Tonight was special for them. It was their _real_ 8 months anniversary but of course Lois didn't remember. And even if she had, work would always be her number one priority. He sighed defeated. He finally looked up. Their eyes met and he gave her a small smile.

She gasped lightly when she saw all the raw emotions in his eyes. She felt totally guilty doing this to him.

"Clark it's only a dinner you know. We can have it tomorrow. It's not like we were celebrating something" she said then smile widely at him.

Though his heart was breaking, he gave her a small smile.

"Ok Lo. Then I'll say yes to Lana for tonight"

"Excuse me?" Lois asked.

"Lana?" she continued.

"Yes. I told you this morning that she wanted to talk and have dinner tonight. But I postponed the talk because of what I planned. But now that you are working, I'm going to say yes. I think it's time that Lana and I have a small talk" he told her.

Lois's blood was boiling. She never wanted to kill someone like now. Oh how naïve her plaid boy was. A dinner with Lana was never a simple dinner. She knew perfectly what the pink princess was planning. And she Lois Lane, will not let this happen.

"You know what Clark" she asked abruptly.

"Huh no"

"I think I may be able to have dinner with you finally. I can cancel the _appointment_"

"Really?" he asked with a big smile not catching the jealousy in Lois's voice.

"Yes. I may be late though. Let say, I meet you at 8 at my place. Ok?"

"Ok. But are you sure Lo?" he asked. He knew that it was something big for Lois to cancel a meeting with a source. This definitely covered up the fact that she forgot their anniversary.

"Yes I'm totally sure"

"Ok then" he said while going back at his place with a huge grin.

Now sitting at her desk, Lois was trying to find a way to cancel the dinner with Ollie and Co.

* * *

"Look Ollie, I told you last week that I needed someone to do the patrol tonight"

"Clark I totally forgot about that. But there's no one left. Bart, Dinah, Chloe and I are going out for a _business_ meeting. And the others are helping elsewhere"

"But I really need this night Ollie" he whined.

"Look, we can all keep our communicator on. No need for anyone to be at Watchtower tonight. We can talk through the device and help out when needed"

"Ok. It can work" Clark said.

"While you're here, I would like you to meet someone"

"Ok"

At the same time, Lois came bursting through Oliver's penthouse elevator.

"Ollie I really can't come to the dinner tonight I've got other things to do buddy" she yelled without looking around.

If she had, she would have noticed a blank farm boy at her left.

"Why? You can't bail out of this. You already said yes. I already confirmed with my friend that he got a date tonight" Oliver said. No one paid attention to Clark who was trying desperately to calm himself.

"Clark, tell her that she needs to go out more often. She needs to get a life"

She couldn't breathe. _Clark. Oh god no. Please?_

She finally turned to her left. Their eyes met and she wished she didn't look up. She saw his hurt and anger. His normally blue-green eyes were now dark. They stared at each other, oblivious to their surroundings.

"Isn't this Miss Lois Lane, the intrepid reported" a deep voice said.

Lois didn't have time to react. The man gave her a side-hug.

"You know each other" Oliver asked.

"Yep. We dated at some point. So this is my date for tonight. I'm blessed" the man said. You could hear assurance in his voice. He was definitely playing in the same league as Oliver.

Finally Clark broke the eye contact with Lois.

"I'm going. See you at the office Lois" Clark said with authority in his voice.

"Wait…"Oliver didn't have the time to finish. Clark was already in the closed elevator.

Lois swallowed with difficulty. _Was there someone up there who wanted her to suffer this much?_

She finally allowed herself to look at the _blind date guy_.

"Bruce" she said breathlessly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

To say that she was shocked was an understatement!

She was just ending a phone call when she heard her cousin barged in. Of course at that moment she rolled her eyes at Lois. But when she got out, she was not prepared to see _that_.

Even if Oliver and Bruce seemed to be oblivious to everything, she, Chloe Sullivan, noticed the non-verbal communication between her best friend and her favourite cousin.

_What was that?_She had thought.

Clark and Lois were in a starring contest. Different emotions on their faces!

She took a look at Lois first. Her cousin was begging with her eyes. _Begging for what?_ She asked herself. There were tears also in her eyes. She didn't understand Lois reaction. What had just happened?

But when her eyes went on Clark, she understood. The guy was boiling with anger. His eyes were dark. And you could clearly see the deep hurt on his face. He too had tears in his eyes. This is when she understood that there was more than a _friendship_ between Lois and Clark.

She was now sure that those two were together. _How had she missed all the signs? How come they didn't tell her? _Chloe was asking herself many questions.

She watched Clark sped out the room.

She watched her cousin acknowledge weakly Bruce Wayne, her ex-boyfriend according to Gotham famous man.

She watched Lois hand tremble when she said good bye weakly to the still oblivious Ollie and Bruce.

She watched Lois's eyes when the elevator closed on her. There was no life in them.

"Oh My God!" she shouted with wide eyes.

Both billionaires jumped at her voice.

"What's with the screaming?" Oliver asked a still shocked Chloe.

"What have we done?"She continued without answering Ollie.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" Oliver asked, now clearly scared.

"I think we just broke off things between Lois and her boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?" the billionaires asked in unison.

"Who might be Lois's boyfriend now, Chloe? Gary?" a now smiling Ollie asked.

"No" she said mysteriously.

"Clark Kent" she continued.

* * *

Clark was now pacing on the roof of the Daily Planet. He was questioning his relationship with Lois. Has everything been a lie? Why did she lie? He was furious. How could she lie to him like that? Did she lie on other things too? Was there a chance for them? Millions of questions were flooding the alien's mind.

One final thought cross his mind before he heard the familiar heartbeat behind him. _Who the hell was this Bruce?_

"Clark" he heard her say.

He breathed in loudly before turning around to face his ultimate weakness; Lois Lane.

"Clark I..."

"No. This time it's me who will do the talking Lois" he cut her off. Lois gasped at his angry tone. She didn't want to look at him right now. She knew that the hurt plastered on his face will break her heart one more time.

"I'm fed up Lois. I can't and I won't continue like this (at this Lois looked up to meet his eyes). I'm just tired of trying. I've put up with you when, after the three months trial we gave ourselves, you wanted to keep things secret. I lied to everyone around me. I lied to my friend. I lied to my mom. All this for you! Just to give you time to adjust to our new status. And what do you give me in return? You lie to me. You looked at me in the eyes and told me that you had to meet a source. When all you would have done was going on a date with an ex-boyfriend?"

He paused sighing loudly. Lois gulped. She wanted to say something but he beat her to it.

"If you wanted to have dinner with this Bruce you should have gone. Don't let me hold you back" he said bitterly. Then his eyes went wide and he let out a dry laugh.

"Now I get it. The only reason you 'cancelled your meeting with your source' was because of Lana. Ha. If it was not Lana, you would have let me down. Thanks Lois"

Tears were now rolling down on their cheeks.

"Clark, please..."

"I'm not finished yet"

"I'm really tired Lois. Do you realise that I'm the only one saying I love you in this relationship? Do you love me at all? I can say without any doubt that I love you Lo, but can you say the same?" he said before taking a step towards the door.

"I don't like ultimatum Lois. You know that. But you let me no choice. I'm giving you time to analyse our relationship Lois. I know what I want and it's you. No matter what you do and say, you're still the one. I will always forgive you. I know you must have reason to lie to me, but all the lies must stop now. Go home and think about us. If you see that you love me and can say it back, then I promise you we will have a happy ending Lo. But if you think that it's not worth it to go public with me, then I have no other choice to quit at The Planet and quit being your friend"

She gasped loudly.

"I can't pretend to be your friend when I've got a taste of how is life with Lois Lane. I can't and I won't. It's either I got all of you or nothing at all. Let me know what your decision is. I'll be waiting".

She heard a whoosh sound and felt a cold wind on her skin. He was gone.

And all you could hear on the Daily Planet roof was the loud sobs of Lois Lane.

* * *

Thirty minutes later she was back at her desk. She took a look at the opposite desk and saw that he was gone. His computer was off. He was not coming back.

Sighing, she shut down her computer. She was going home too. She walked to her apartment and was in a 7pm.

She was enjoying a hot chocolate when there was a beep. She got a message. Hoping it was Clark, she quickly read it.

It was Clark but her smile faded when she read the message

_By the way Lois, happy real 8 mths anniversary_

"Oh my god how could I forget", she said. Now she understood the urge to have a romantic dinner with her tonight. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Lois._

Her lips curve upwards when saw that he wrote _real 8 mths anniversary_. They always fight on the date they started dating, According to Clark it was today's date because 8 months ago he kissed her after walking her home after dinner. But she thought that they really should start counting one week later, when Clark asked her on a real date. Neither of them wanted to let go. So on their six months anniversary they agreed to celebrate both date.

_3hrs later_

Her decision was made long ago. She didn't have to question her feelings for Clark. She loves him. When she will see him she won't hesitate to say the three words to him. She would also have to make up for all the things she'd done to him during those 8 months of relationship. But first of all she needed to talk to him.

She had tried to call him more than hundred times but he was not answering. She had also sent messages but no reply at all. At first she thought that he was still angry at her, but three hours later she knew something was off. He would have at least let her know he was Ok after her last message where she shared her thought of him being hurt.

It was now 11pm and she was pacing in her living room. She still had no reply from Clark. And it didn't help that she had the feelings that something bad happen.

She tried one last time to call him.

This time someone replied but she frowned. It was not Clark at the other end.

"Who are you?" she asked to the woman on the line.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

All she heard was the heavy breathing of the woman on the line. But still no answer!

"Hello? Should I repeat myself? Oook. .You?" Lois asked, now irritated.

"_Lois?"_

Lois was shocked when she heard the voice.

"Lana?"

"_Wait a second"_

"Lana, wait…,"

"_Lois?"_

This time she immediately recognized the voice.

"Chlo? What's going on?"

"_Hmm. Nothing. If you're looking for Clark he must __be home. He kind of forgot his phone with me. Ok?"_

"Ok. Where are you right now?"

"_We are at Ollie's? Why?"_

"Just curious! So Smallville is at the farm? Ok then, I'm going to call him. Ciao Chlo"

"_Ciao Lo"_ Chloe said with a small voice.

When Lois shut the phone, she knew that there was something fishy. She heard her cousin's voice cracked more than once. She looked around her apartment and her decision was made.

She rushed to her bedroom and got prepared. She knew pretty well that Clark was NOT at the farm. Why did her cousin lie and what has Lana to do with it? She didn't know. But she would find all the answers at the right place.

* * *

"Do you think she believed you?" Oliver Queen asked her.

"Seriously, it's Lois we're talking about. Do you really think that she believed this huge lie?" Chloe asked with one eyebrow raised.

"You're right! But she knows where we are. Do you think she will come here?"

"No. I don't think so. Lois and Clark are still hiding their relationship for not so obvious reason. I don't think that she would risk anything. Besides, she doesn't know what's wrong with Clark, so she has no reason to come by" Chloe said.

"You could have told her on the phone if you wanted"

"I don't know how much she knows about Clark. And we don't even know if I'm right about them being a couple"

"Ok. All we have to do now is wait!" Oliver sighed.

"Yeah. Wait and pray"

* * *

While watching Chloe and Oliver talking in a corner of the room, she was thinking about Clark.

Before _it_ happened, she was able to talk to him.

She met him at the farm. He was pacing in the living room quite stressed.

"_Hey" she announced herself._

_He looked up startled by her presence._

"_Hey" he said frowning at her._

"_Are you ok?" she asked._

"_Yeah. I'm alright. And you?"_

"_Now I'm ok." She said with a small smile. _

"_Good" he said. He paced again in the room._

_There was an uncomfortable silence between them. She didn't like it a bit._

"_So…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Clark I've wanted to tell you that…"_

_He cut her off. "Lana. I'm really glad that you're here (hope shined in her eyes) I've wanted to talk to you since you came back"_

_She wanted to tell him that they could be together now, that there was no obstacle between them. She wanted to scream that she loved him more than anything. But she had to be patient. This is why she let him talk first._

"_You can talk now. Go on" she urged him._

"_While you were gone things changed. I started thinking about my life and what happened for all these years. One thing came clearly to me"_

_Her eyes shined thinking he was talking about her. _

"_What was it?" she pressed._

"_I found out that I was not destined to be alone. I found out that I had a soulmate. A woman with whom I will share everything, no matter if it's good or bad thing, she would share it with me. I found out that I was in love with this woman and no matter what she does whe will always be the one. I've been in love with her for quite some time and I didn't know it because I was so obsessed with my past"_

_She felt like her heart was exploding. She knew then that she was not this woman; that she was not his soulmate._

"_I found out that my heart, my body and my soul belong to her. Only her! But she didn't thought like me. I had to convince her to give it a try. And she did! I haven't been happy like this before. We gave it a try and we are still together now. While being with her I realized that I couldn't live without her. I realized that I moved on and that it was not so hard"_

_He smiled. And his smile hurt her like a knife in the heart. It was a smile of a man in love. Deeply in love!_

"_I'm sorry Lana. I'm sorry for leading you on all this time. I guess we both knew deep inside that we were not meant to be together because we didn't fight to find each other last time. I know now that we could have tried anything but it would have never worked because I am destined to her. I'm sorry for telling you this, but…but I hope that we could still be friend"_

_He looked down to her with hope in his eyes. _

_She swallowed with difficulty and gave him a force smile. He smiled back. She knew that things will never be the same again. He moved on and was crazy in love with that woman. She may be in love with him, but she knew when to step down. And she did!_

_They shared a quick hug._

She was grateful that he spoke first otherwise she would have made a fool of herself.

Now that she thought about it, she realized that he didn't say _her_ name. Who was this woman who captured Clark Kent' heart like that?

* * *

Lois was a fast driver. Clark could testify anytime. But tonight she was driving at the speed of light on the road.

She needed to be at Ollie's place as soon as possible. She knew deep inside that something was wrong with Clark. She needed to see him.

When she reached Ollie's building, she rushed inside.

Giving a sweet smile to Ernest, the concierge, she went quickly in the elevator.

* * *

They were all gathered in the living room waiting for the latest information when the ding of the elevator was heard and a glaring Lois rushed in.

_I should really change the security in this building Oliver thought._

"Where is he?" she asked harshly to Chloe and Oliver.

They both were surprised by her tone.

"Who?" Oliver tried.

"Don't play dump with me Ollie. I am asking this question one last time and I expect an answer. .Clark?"

"Lois…"

"Don't Lois me ok! I want to know where he is. And I want to know now"

"Lo...he is…"

"It's his shirt" an agitated Lois stated while pointing to a black shirt on the floor.

It was the Blur black shirt. There were holes in it. She bent down to pick the shirt up. She examined it carefully. There was blood on it. _Blood!_

She looked around. She locked eyes with Oliver and swallowed slowly.

"Why is there blood on his shirt?" she asked with a trembling voice. She didn't want to hear the answer but she needed to.

At the same time someone came out from a room with blood all over his shirt. All eyes were on him. They were all waiting for him to speak.

"All the bullets are out but there is a problem. He is not healing as usual"

Gasped were heard. Small conversations were made. No one understood why he wasn't healing, if the bullets were out.

"Was it kryptonite bullet?" Lois asked.

"Lois? When did you get here?" the man asked her.

"You know each other?" Chloe asked, surprised that her cousin knew about Dr Emil and surprised that she knew about kryptonite.

"Yes" they both answered simultaneously.

"I just came here Emil. So?"

"Yes it was kryptonite bullet"

"How long has he been exposed?" she asked again.

"Long enough"

Crossing her arms on her chest, Lois sighed loudly.

"Where is J'onn J'onzz?" she asked to Oliver.

"He's on his way. He just got contacted" Ollie replied automatically. He was still trying to process that Lois knew all about Clark.

"Why are you asking?"Lana asked, lost by all the questions and answers.

"We need him to bring Clark near the sun. It's the only way to help him heal quickly. If he's been exposed too long to Green K, then it's still in his system. Only the yellow sun can heal him this fast. We can't wait for the sun to come up tomorrow. It will be too late" Lois answered without emotions. She didn't want to crack in front of them. She needed to stay strong.

Silence again.

Eyes were roaming across the room. They were all trying to stay positive but it was not easy when Clark was slowly dying.

"Can I see him" she asked finally to Dr Emil.

The man nodded.

* * *

He was paler than usual. He was barely breathing.

She sat on the chair besides him and simply watched him.

She could still see the hole the evil bullets did. She traced them with her fingers. She trailed her fingers up to his chin then traced the outline of his jaw. Slowly she bent down and gave him a quick peck on his cold lips.

It was too much to take. She allowed herself to cry in silence.

While looking at her boyfriend, Lois remembered how they became a couple.

_It was their usual Friday dinner. _

_They had just reached her door when he looked down at her with a strange smile._

_She had frowned at it. "What Smallville?"_

"_Nothing" he replied before leaning down to give her a quick kiss on the lips._

_They both looked at each other, surprised by this action._

_Fueled by the lack of insults from Lois, Clark bent down again and kissed her hard this time._

_At first she didn't respond to it. But she caved and kissed him back. It was a hungry kiss. A kiss of want and need! They fought for dominance for more than 5 minutes. They slowly separated. They looked at each other one more time. Afraid of what had just happened she had rushed inside her apartment._

_One week later, Clark had asked her out every time he could. And every time she said no. She didn't want to risk their friendship. _

_She knew that she was attracted to him for a while now. She also knew that the feelings had changed, but she didn't have to acknowledge them. She was too scared._

_Since the kiss, things have changed between them. They kept glancing at each other. They stopped their usual banter and resisted as much as they could to initiate any physical contact. _

_Then on the Friday night, Clark came behind her in the copy room and kissed her hard. When he stepped back, he asked her out. Too shocked to answer, Clark set the date and the dress code. She only nodded because she didn't trust her voice. She couldn't avoid him anymore. _

_One night she thought. They would see that they were not meant to be and things will go back to normal._

_This night, he brought her to an Italian restaurant. At first they didn't know what to say. But after half an hour of awkward conversations, they came back to their usual self and enjoyed the evening together._

_At the end of the night, always the gentleman, Clark accompanied her to her door. This time again, they kissed but she didn't went hiding in her bedroom. Before going back, Clark casually told her that they were now a couple. _

_She wanted to give it a try too. This dinner showed her that they could be a couple and still keep the friendship. This is why she smiled at him and nodded._

_Who knew farm boy could take the lead in a relationship? She had thought._

Her thought were interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Looking behind her, she found Chloe.

"Hey" Chloe greeted her.

"Hey"

"How long?"Chloe simply asked.

She didn't want to hide anymore so she simply replied "Eight months today"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"_Eight months"_ they heard Chloe yelled.

Lois and Chloe came back in the living room. Both cousins were flushed. One was surprised and totally shocked whereas the other was simply exasperated.

"Gee Chlo don't you want to shout louder, I don't think people in Africa or Asia heard you clear" Lois replied sarcastically.

"What's going on here?"

Lois's eyes went wide. She turned quickly to look at the one who just spoke.

"Mrs. K? What are you doing here and how did you get here?"

"Thanks to Mr. Wayne here, who let me his private jet, I'm here faster that I thought I could." Martha Kent answered with a small smile. Her eyes were red and puffy. Lois realized that her boyfriend's mother knew about the situation and she gave the woman a shy smile.

"So Lois? Chloe? What is it with you and yelling?" Mrs Kent asked sternly to both women.

"Why don't you ask Miss Lane here?" Chloe said while glaring at her cousin.

"Chloe…."Lois warned.

"What Lois?" Chloe cut her off. "Why don't you tell us all how you and Clark managed to hide your relationship…yes guys a relationship, for eight damn months"

If eyes could kill, Chloe Sullivan will be a dead body by now.

Lois was totally annoyed by her cousin. She didn't want to tell everyone, especially Mrs. Kent, that she had been dating Clark in secret for eight months like this. This is not like she had planned it at all. She took a deep breath, cleared her throat and looked up.

Most of her audience were shocked but had a small smile except three of them. Chloe was still glaring; Lana was sending daggers with her eyes and Mrs. K had a knowing grin. _Why the hell does she have a knowing smile?_

"Eight months? I would have thought that it would have been only one or two months" Martha Kent said more to herself.

"What do you mean?" Lois asked clearly shocked by this revelation.

"I noticed that there were some changes between you two the last time I came to Smallville. I knew that there was something there, but didn't know what. But when Clark got the dreamy look when talking about you, I got my answer"

Lois looked at the woman in front of her. She didn't seem to be bothered by the relationship. Lois didn't care at all if everyone disapproved of her relationship with Smallville as long as Mrs. K is not one of them. And she seemed totally Ok with her and _farm boy_ being a couple. Lois couldn't resist giving her second mom a genuine smile.

"Yeah! Let's say that all those years of fighting and annoying each other brought us to this" Lois said smiling.

"I'm glad he chose you" Martha said before hugging Lois.

"Thanks"

They let go of each other and Martha went straight to _Clark's room_.

"Now can someone tell me how Clark's got shot?" she finally asked.

"All we know is that he heard a cry for help and went straight to it. All the time we were communicating so we kind of heard what happened" Oliver started.

Lois nodded, telling him silently to continue.

"But when he went to the cry, he saw nothing. Then out of nowhere we heard the shots. We didn't move thinking that it was just bullets. But when we heard him gasp we knew something was wrong. Then we heard a man talking…"

"What did he say?" Mrs. Kent, who just came back in the living room, asked him.

"He said and I quote _"We finally got you Kal-El. Your blood is ours. With you out of our way, there's no one to stop us now"_" Ollie said.

"Who are those people?"Lois asked now intrigued.

"We don't know. When we finally found Clark, we noticed something on the wall. We know for sure it's Kryptonian, but we are waiting for J'Onn J'Onzz to translate" Chloe replied.

"Could you show us the symbols?" the reporter asked.

After accessing the file on her laptop, Chloe finally showed the symbols to Lois.

"This is Kryptonian. Where did you found that?" J'Onn J'Onzz, who finally reached the penthouse, asked.

While Chloe was giving the Martian all the details, Lois was still studying the symbols. She finally stood straight.

"Oh god! They want to rule earth" Lois stated bluntly.

"What?" Ollie and Chloe said at the same time.

"It reads here _Kal-El is no more Earth is ours We will rule_" Lois said.

Everyone just stared at her like she was growing a second head.

"What?" she asked.

"Since when do you read Kryptonian?" a surprised Oliver Queen asked.

"Since Clark wanted to" she replied. "Now, can John bring Clark to the sun like…hmm…now?"

Before they could reply, J'Onn was already flying out with Clark.

They all agreed to wait for Clark and J'Onn before doing anything about the mysterious guys who shot Clark.

* * *

It has been 30 minutes now that J'onn and Clark were gone. 30 minutes since everybody in the room were looking at her with expectations. She knew that they needed explanations. But now she had some questions of her own.

"Ok. Stop right now with your silent interrogations. I'll answer all your questions on one condition"

"Ok" they replied simultaneously.

"Well I'll answer your questions if you answer mine. First question is to Bruce (the man just stood straight and looked her square in the eyes). What the heck are you doing here? And don't give me the usual _I'm here for a business meeting _crap"

"Well Lois, I'm really here for a business meeting". When he saw Lois's eyes darken, he quickly added "but not the usual business meeting".

Lois was processing what she just heard. _What does he mean by not the usual business meeting?_ She finally looked up and smirked.

Bruce Wayne was uncomfortable under Lois's gaze. He doesn't fear anyone except Lois Lane. He learned long time ago never to mess with a Lane. And when Lois Lane wanted something, she would move earth and ocean to get it. He knew that she would have find out sooner or later. And in Lois case, it would be safer for him for it to be sooner.

"So I see your fascination for bats didn't stop here" she finally said.

He smiled. He knew that she was smart, but he was always impressed with her facility to read people.

"You can say that" he simply said.

"Hmm. So you're here to join Oliver's super team?"

"Well I'm here as an observer first. Then we'll see"

She nodded.

"Next question is for Chloe. What is your role with the JLA?"

Chloe cleared her throat.

"So… you know about the JLA" Chloe started nervously.

"Yes. Clark told me about the JLA but he never said who was doing what. Well obviously I know for Clark and Oliver but that's all I know"

"Ok. Then I'm the Watchtower. When the guys are on a mission, they have to report to Watchtower. We can say that Watchtower controls everything" Chloe said with a smile.

The JLA members just cleared their throat.

"Ok. Not everything, but hey, I do control most of the things" Chloe finally said.

Lois simply nodded again.

"Now I want to know who is who"

One by one the JLA members present themselves to Lois.

"Last question is for Lana" Lois said while look at the _culprit_.

"What's your question?" Lana asked, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"When and how did you get rid of the Kryptonite costume?"

"So you knew about this. Well let say I paid someone to do some research and some months later, here I am"

"Ok. Good for you the costume is out" Lois said, still showing no emotions.

"Now your turn" Chloe said with too much enthusiasm according to Lois.

"Ok"

* * *

While Lois was trying to answer all the questions thrown at her at the same time, J'Onn J'Onzz came back with a still unconscious Clark.

"Is he ok?" Lois had asked.

"Yes. The wounds are healed. Kal-El just need some rest now"

They all nodded while J'onn brought Clark back to _his_ room.

"Lois answer my question"

"Which one"

"Why did you hide it?" Oliver asked.

"For your information Clark was against hiding anything. It was me who asked to hide everything because I was kind of scared. You know I'm not a good example of lasting relationship. I didn't want to jinx anything with Clark. Let's stay I didn't accept the fact that I was happy this time and that it may last. Now I've come to terms with it and I'm waiting for Clark to wake up to make the big announcement"

"When did you discover that he was not normal" Lana asked.

The term normal made Lois winced.

"I discovered that he had abilities eight months ago"

"So you were going out already when you saw him use his powers" Lana asked, clearly lost by Lois explanations.

The reporter sighed. "No Lana. We were not going out when I learned about Clark. In fact, Clark told me his secret before asking me out. We went for dinner, then he told me everything and then he told me that we were now a couple" Lois tried to explain.

"What do you mean by he told you? Do you mean that he had to tell you after you discovered something" Lana asked again.

"NO Lana that's not it at all. He willingly told me. I didn't ask for anything, he just bluntly said _hey Lois, by the way I'm an alien_ and I was _wow great, what are we going to get for dinner_? I don't give a fuss if he's an alien or not. I love Clark Kent, period. For me Clark Kent is Kal, Kal-El and everything he is. I just love him. Now if it happens that the man I love have some gifts and that he uses them to help people, that's great. To answer your question Lana, Clark told me willingly and I wouldn't have suspected anything if he didn't. And if I had suspected something, I would have waited for him to be ready" Lois explained in one go.

Lana only nodded. She knew when to stop pestering Lois Lane.

"And what about you and reading Kryptonian" a curious Chloe asked her.

"It's Clark's fault. He told me that he wanted me to know everything about him. And when he said everything, it meant learning Kryptonian. He said that it might be useful one day" she said before laughing dryly.

* * *

Somewhere outside the city, the mysterious figures were doing the injections.

"How do you feel?"

"Different"

"Do you think that we got his powers?"

"There's only one way to know. Hit me with the steel bar"

The man did as he was asked and the steel bar just bent.

"Now I think that this answer your question"

"Yes. But do you think we can fly even though Kal-El wasn't flying here?"

"Before we came, _He_ told us that we would be able to fly. Let's try"

The eight figures closed their eyes, bent their knees and pushed. Soon they were up in the sky smiling like devil.

Humans will soon kneel before them…


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry guys. Got a problem uploading the chapter...thanks to King Chuck for helping me on this one :)**

**Chapter 16**

The sun was now up and Clark was still unconscious. During all these hours, Martha and Lois looked after him, while some of the JLA members were trying to figure out who the mysterious guys were.

It was now eight in the morning.

Lois already called the Daily Planet to excuse herself and Clark, saying that they were following a lead all day.

They were now trying to eat some breakfast brought by Bart. Lois couldn't eat anything, but with Martha ordering her, she tried to.

She was playing with the food in her plate when she felt the usual goosebumps on her skin. Her head still bowed, she let out a small smile.

"Took you long enough to wake up buddy" she said out loud. The others looked at her with question in their eyes.

"Well I needed my beauty sleep. What can I say?" said the raspy voice.

Everyone was now looking at him with wide eyes.

"Oh my god. You're awake" Martha cried while running in Clark's arms.

One by one they were hugging him, but he had only one thing in mind: Lois. He glanced at her while hugging his mom and his friends. She stayed back all the while, waiting for everyone else to have their time with him. _Typical!_ He thought. Finally he was freed. He walked in her direction.

He didn't know what happened during the time he was out. He didn't know if anybody knew about them. He didn't know if she had come to terms with her feelings. All he wanted to do was to have her in his arms and kissed her senselessly.

And he did.

And she let him.

* * *

A loud clearing of throat broke the kiss, but they didn't let go of each other. They nearly lost each other and they would not take any chance to be apart soon.

"Sorry for interrupting this moment, but we have things to deal with" said Chloe shyly.

"Hmm. Yeah I know" Clark replied looking at Lois questioningly.

"They know" she simply replied. He nodded. She looked at him then told him that they needed to talk.

"You're here. That's enough now. We will talk afterwards" he told her softly.

"So do you know the guys who attacked you?" Oliver asked.

"Not at all. But they know who I am. They called me Kal-El"

"Yeah. We already figured this out when they left a message in Kryptonian on the wall. According to Lois it read _Kal-El is no more Earth is ours We will rule_"

Clark looked at Lois with a smirk, while she just rolled her eyes at him.

"I knew it would help someday" he told her.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever", she replied with a smile.

He just let out a small laugh.

"So, all that we know is that they know me and can write Kryptonian. What else?"

"They also served themselves with your blood" Bruce Wayne, who was in the back, said.

Clark looked at him with a stone face. _Could he trust him? He thought_.

He then turned to Lois with a raised eyebrow.

"He is Batman from Gotham City" was all she said.

"Ok" was Clark reply.

"What would they do with my blood?" he asked.

"Kal-El, you do know that if your blood is to come in contact with humans it can heal them if needed. But if it comes in contact with Kryptonians, it will surely be different" J'Onn said.

"What do you think can happen?" Clark asked now alarmed.

"Honestly I don't know Kal-El"

"Why don't you ask Jo" Lois said.

"Who's Jo" they all asked.

Lois rolled her eyes as if they were asking a silly question, while Clark simply smiled.

"It's Lois nickname for Jor-El"

"You met Jor-El?" Lana asked.

"Well if you consider speaking to a voice and having an argument with it, then I did meet him"

"You had an argument with Jor-El?" Chloe asked, now shocked that her cousin argued with Clark's biological father.

"Well he did call me Lo-Is La-Ne the human being and if Clark and I didn't stop him he would have marry us right there. What the hell? I told him that I'll marry Clark when the time will be right. Who is he to throw the marriage at us like that?" Lois ranted.

"Lois" Chloe tried.

"Can you believe this? Do you know what he said? He said that he gave an order and we should obey him. Order me to marry someone? Doesn't he know me at all?" she continued.

"LOIS" Clark shouted.

"WHAT?"

"You're ranting"

"Oh. Sorry. What were we saying before?" she asked.

"Apart from you meeting Jor-El, arguing with him and finally calling him Jo, nothing" Ollie said.

"Clark you should see him. He might have the answers. I mean if you can understand what he says, then we might have the answers"

"Ok. I'll be back" Clark said before zooming out.

* * *

With Clark gone, Lois was left with a group of curious people.

"So Lois, care to explain what you meant by you marrying Clark?" Martha asked with a grin.

"Argggh" Lois growled.

"Come on cuz. You can't let things like that. You need to explain"

"Ok. We were dating for 5 months when Jor-El told Clark that he will have to leave soon to be able to complete his training. (Martha and Chloe's eyes went wide) I didn't like this idea either, so we kind of argued about that. Then Smallville asked me to come with him to see _Santa Claus_. When I asked Jor-El if there were any other solutions than Clark going away for a long time, he asked me if I was afraid that things will change between Clark and me. I said no. But Jor-El didn't hear me and said that we should marry. That this way, Clark will have no other choice to come to me afterwards. He said that it would happen someday in the future, so we could do it earlier than planned. We said no again and this time he got angry, saying that we should obey him blah blah blah"

"Then" Chloe urged Lois to continue.

"Then we found a solution. Clark was to do his training while still having the life he has now. He agreed. This is how Clark started his training three months ago"

"What do you mean he started his training?" Martha asked.

"Every night, between midnight and five in the morning he is in the Fortress. Then during week-ends, he tries to go as often as he can. This way it will take longer than planned, but he don't have to go away for years"

"And why didn't he tell us?" Ollie now asked.

"He wanted to wait and see if this solution was a good one or not"

"And is it?"

"You have to ask him"

* * *

"We got a problem" Clark announced when he got back.

Everyone froze waiting for his explanation.

"Jor-El said that he noted some interference in this timeline"

"What do you mean by this time lime?" Lois asked.

"This means that there are people in this time who were not supposed to be there. It means that there are people from, either the past or the future, actually walking on the street"

"I assume that they are from the future" J'Onn said.

"Why?" Bruce asked.

"I don't see the reason for them to come here, kill Kal-El and go back to the past. What would be their gain?"

"You're right. So it means that they surely know more about you" Bruce said to Clark.

"Do you mean that my blood was the reason they are here?"

"Maybe. But I don't think you're blood was the only thing. I'm sure that they wanted to kill you too" Bruce stated.

"But if they wanted to kill me and if they knew how to, then they could have done it before. Jor-El said that it has been quite some times that this interference is there"

"Then maybe they didn't know how to kill you. They had to learn how to do it" Lois said.

Clark kept silent and was thinking about what Lois said. He then frowned.

"They tested me"

"What?" Chloe asked.

"They tested me. Do you remember the woman I saved some days before?" he asked Lois.

"Who?" Lois asked.

"The woman who got locked in the basement"

"The save where you met with kryptonite?" Lois inquired.

"Yes this one. I saw her yesterday. She was with the guys who attacked me"

"So they tested you to see what your weaknesses were?"

"I do think so"

"This is bad. Really bad!"

"There's worse" Clark murmured.

"What's worse than them knowing how to kill you?" Lois asked frustrated.

"They could have my powers. I asked Jor-El if my blood could have any effect on Kryptonians. He said that my blood could help them be like me"

"What does that mean?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. It's all that he said. I just assume that my blood could give them my abilities"

"If it's true, then we have a big problem" Bruce stated.

"Not if we know how to harm them" Chloe said.

"Green K" Clark said.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry guys, was ill again. Here is chapter 17, hope you'll enjoy it. Ciao!**

**Chapter 17**

It was decided that they would all move to Watchtower to look for the Kryptonians and to exchange ideas for the upcoming plan to get them. Lois's reaction to Watchtower was sweet according to Clark.

"_Wow" was all she could say while looking around like a child. Clark couldn't wipe out his smirk when he observed her._

"_Is this all you can say?" he teased her._

_She glared at him, and then shrugged. _

"_Speechless? Huh?"_

_She only nodded. She was so sweet when she acted like that. But of course he would never tell her this._

Everyone was busy at Watchtower. Some were looking for the Kryptonians, some were looking for Green K and others were just making sure that everyone was ok. But Clark and Lois were nowhere to be seen.

Lois had thought that it was a good time to talk, so they were both in one of the room, far away from everything and everyone.

"So…" she began.

"So…" he tried too.

They looked at each other awkwardly and then they sighed.

They didn't think that it would be this difficult to talk after their reunion earlier, but it definitely was.

"Look Clark, I've got to say thanks to you" Lois began.

Clark eyebrows shot up and then he frowned at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I know that things were not that easy with all the secrets. I must say that after your rant on the roof, I was surprised that you stayed by my side all this time. You were so patient with me. You gave me all the time I needed, and what did I give you in return huh? Nothing. Nothing Clark! How come you didn't leave me before? I would so have left you if you were like this"

"No you wouldn't" he simply stated.

"Come on Clark. You know me. I'm not the patient type"

"Maybe. But you are patient in love Lo. And you know you love me, so…" he told her with a smirk. She just rolled her eyes at him for his cockiness.

"Baby you are my everything. Don't ever ask yourself why I'm still here because I will always be there Lo. No matter what you do, I'll always be by your side. You can be the most stubborn woman on earth or the universe, but I'll still be there and love you more every day of my life. You gave me nothing? How can you say that? Your love is everything to me. You don't need to give me more than this. All I needed is for our love to be seen by all. I wanted everyone to know that I was finally happy. I wanted them to know that I was in love with Lois Lane and that Lois Lane was in love with mild-mannered/farm boy Clark Kent. I'm sorry if I hurt you on the roof…it's just that I hate it when exes come back (she huffed at that and he smiled). As if Ollie was not enough, you had to add another billionaire to your ex-list. What's with you and billionaires huh. It's just that I didn't understand why you lied to me about the dinner. I would have understood that it was another cover…"

"It's not that simple. At least it was not that simple for me" she cut him off.

"Clark you are an amazing person. I have no doubt about it, but even you have your limit. I know that you were already frustrated with all the lies and that I promised you that I was going to make it official, and here comes Oliver with a blind-date. A blind-date Clark! Would you have really been ok with me going out with another guy? A guy that, you and I didn't know about?"

His growl gave her the answer.

"Exactly baby. You would have been totally pissed. Even hurt. I know you. And I didn't want to hurt you again. So I thought that a small lie would help. But I must admit that when you played the Lana card, my jealousy took the best of me. It was just one of my stupid plans that went wrong"

"Wow, you must really be sorry if you are admitting being jealous and having a stupid plan" Clark said with his eyes shining with mischief.

"Yes I am" she replied softly. It was not the answer he had expected. He thought that she would have banter too. He didn't expect this soft answer.

"But enjoy it while you can, you will definitely not hear it again" she said with a smirk.

_Here is the smart remark, he thought._

"I am. I am Lo."

"Clark, I'm really sorry for everything. And if you must know, I didn't need to think a lot to know that l loved you. This is _IT_ for me Clark. You are the one and only. In a way I'm glad that you forced things for me, because I don't know how long it would have taken me to totally be ok with us. But your speech was what I needed. I'm hoping that all this will be left behind us and that we can enjoy our live together in the open as from now on"

"Of course things are ok. I love you Lo"

"I love you too"

They shared a quick peck before hugging each other tightly.

* * *

"Can someone get Lois and Clark?" Chloe asked.

Silence

"Guys, go get Lois and Clark we really need to discuss the plan" Chloe asked one again without looking up.

Silence

When she had no answer again, Chloe looked up. Everyone, even Martha, was looking at everything around the room except her.

"What's wrong?" she asked tentatively.

"Hmm Chloe, they have been in the room for one hour now and…" Ollie started.

"And?" Chloe asked.

"And maybe they don't want to be disturbed, you know…"Martha tried.

"Why?" she asked stubbornly.

"Because they may need some…hmm…intimacy" Oliver said with a squeak.

Chloe frowned still not understanding their point. Then realization dawn and she scrunched up her nose.

"Do you think that they are…?"

They all nodded except Lana.

"I don't think they are. It's Clark after all. I'm sure he's still afraid of intimacy. So no risk for that" Lana said confidently.

"Hmm… I don't want to explode your loony tunes bubble, but if you watch them closely they seemed to be intimate to me" Dinah said.

Once again they all nodded except Lana.

"Then I'm going to go get them myself just to prove you wrong" Lana announced while going in the room's direction. They all waited patiently.

* * *

They were on their way outside when Clark slapped her on the butt. She turned to him with the mouth wide open and shocked.

"I missed you" he simply said.

"And this is how you show me that you miss me" she asked with the hands on the hips.

"I have other ways to show you but I don't think that now I the right time"

"Really?" she asked huskily while circling her arms around his neck.

"Yeah" he murmured near her lips.

They looked at each other and then his lips crashed on hers. Lost in their own world, they fell on the bed still lip locked.

Soon hands were exploring the other's body.

In one swift movement, Clark turned around and was now on top of Lois. They needed more. So much more! Clark was soon without his shirt on, while his hand was on their way to unclasped Lois's bra…

"Oh god! Sorry. I'm really sorry. Hmm…we are waiting for you outside. Sorry again" a very flushed Lana said after barging in the room and witnessing a very hot scene between Lois and Clark. A panting Lois and Clark just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

"Oh god…" was all they heard before they saw Lana coming back with a red face.

"Maybe I was wrong about Clark being afraid of intimacy" she simply said.

"So guys what do we have" Lois, who just came in with Clark, asked.

"Hi. First of all we found them; they are at another warehouse outside the town. We must attract their attention and what better that shows them that Kal-El is alive" Oliver said.

"Ok then what?" Clark asked.

"We all know that they would want to kill you first before pursuing their plan, so we attract them somewhere far away and then we fight" Bruce announced.

"You should go at the farm" Martha proposed.

"What?" Clark asked his mom.

"They said somewhere far away; the farm is far away enough. And it's somewhere you know"

"She's right. You need to throw them a challenge and _invite_ them at the farm. There, we will take over" Ollie said.

"Ok. But first of all, I need to go back to Jor-El. He said that he may have something to bring them back to their time"

"Then go" Lois simply said.

He zoomed out.

Silence filled the room. It was all or nothing. They all knew that they could lose everything if the plan didn't go as planned. But it was a risk to take and they would take it tonight.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

Chapter 18

While waiting for Clark, Chloe took the time to observe her cousin who was talking to Mrs. Kent. She seemed relax and there was a special glow to her. She saw it before but couldn't associate it with anything. Now she knew why! She smiled lightly, glad that her best friend and her cousin finally found their way. She just hoped that everything will still be alright after tonight.

"She's different" a small voice said next to her.

"Yeah" she breathed out.

"I always knew that there was something between them. I knew it was something deep and I even point it out to him when I came back from Paris. But seeing them together is something else"

"I know. I thought that they were good together too. But they were in denial for so long that I forgot about it. But it's true; thinking about them together and seeing them together is totally different"

"This is real love" Lana said wit her voice cracking. Chloe turn to look at her with a small smile.

"Yes it is" Chloe finally said.

"I thought that this time everything will be alright between us. And I reject the fact that he could have moved on. I don't think I would have been comfortable with any other women but her. I'm glad that it's Lois. It's just…"

"It's just hard for you to see him…them…so happy. To see that he found what he was looking for without you by his side. To see that he opened up to her in every way" Chloe cut her off.

"Yes" she mumbled.

"Why are you still here Lana?"

"When Clark told me that he moved on, I wanted to know who was _The_ woman. I wanted to see by myself that he had really moved on. Now I know he has. I'll go back to Europe after the fight. I mean…if everything goes well" she said while looking down.

"Let's hope so"

* * *

"So cuz…or should I say Watchtower…are you sure about the plan?" Lois asked Chloe.

"Cuz, Chlo or Chloe will go for me" she said with a grin.

"I don't know Lo. When Clark comes back, we'll see first what he got from Jor-El. Then we'll go over it once again"

"He'll be back soon" Lois said confidently.

"Why are you so sure?"

"Well he can't really stand the _super_ message of Jor-El, so he should come as soon as he can to escape all the blah blah"

They shared a laugh.

"Are you happy Lois?"

"Yes" the reporter simply answered. "I'm more than happy Chloe. I know he's the one. I'm just glad that things didn't blow up with my need to hide"

"Yeah. That was totally wrong you know. I mean why hide your relationship?"

"Like I told Clark, I needed that for some time and things got complicated. I'm happy that he put some sense into me to finally come out in the open"

"We're glad too. So…. You and Clark huh? What happened to the farm boy, copy boy, king of plaid thing?"

"Well he is still a farm boy and still wears plaid at the farm. It's just the copy boy who changed when he became reporter. But let's just say that deep…really really deep inside of me I have a sort of liking to plaid and farm boy"

"Only a liking?" a deep voice said near her ear.

Lois smiled and turned to face him.

"Hmm. I don't know…well yeah a liking that's the good word" she finally said with a huge grin and twinkling eyes.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Whatever. You know you love me"

"Yes I love you" she said softly.

He leaned down and gave her a quick peck. "I love you too"

Chloe's eyes were wide. _Ok. She knew that they were together and all, but love? _

Then when she looked at the two, she couldn't help but smile and approved that it was indeed love that they felt for each other.

"Ok Clark, stop the loving and tell us what Jor-El told you?" Chloe asked with a huge smile seeing as both Lois and Clark were red with embarrassment.

Clearing his throat, Clark told them what Jor-El said.

* * *

"So the only way to get rid of them is to send them to the Phantom Zone?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. That's what Jor-El told me. I tried to find another way, but this seemed to be the only thing to do"

"Do you have the crystal?" Chloe asked. Clark showed it to them and they all nodded.

"So what's the plan?" he asked.

"First of all, you need to show them that you are still alive"

There was a whoosh sound and then he was back.

"Where did you go?" Bruce asked.

"To show them that I was still alive" Clark replied.

"How?" Lois asked intrigued.

"Went to the warehouse you talked about and left a message on the wall" he said with a smirk.

"What did you wrote?" his girlfriend asked with narrowed eyes.

"_I'm still alive, Kal-El_" Clark answered her with a grin. She looked at him blankly then grinned at him.

"Good boy" she said with a smile he gladly returned back.

"That's it?" Bruce asked irritated with the pair who was smiling like idiots.

"Well the message was simple and clear. This way they know I'm alive"

The others sighed thinking that it would be hard in the future to deal with Clark and Bruce seeing as they were both stubborn as hell.

"First part of the plan is done. Now let's get to the next part. JLA members… (clearing of throat from Bruce) and Batman get ready" Chloe said with authority. No one dared saying a thing.

* * *

The farm was turned into a fight base.

Chloe was installing all the materials that Watchtower will need during the fight.

The _superheroes_ were installing cameras around the farm so that Chloe could see everything.

As usual, Martha was in the kitchen with Lana helping her.

And Lois was watching intently Clark's every move.

"What?" he finally asked.

"Nothing"

"Lois what's wrong"

"I don't know. I've got a bad feeling about this"

He took her in his arms and hugged her.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"Clark they are Kryptonians with the same abilities as you but they are bad guys. You are going to use kryptonite to hurt them before sending them to the Phantom Zone. Everything is wrong with this plan" she said with her face pressed against his chest.

"It's going to be ok babe" he tried to reassure her.

"Honey you know that I always believe you, but this time we don't know what will be the outcome. I don't know if I'm gonna see you again. It's terrifying Clark". She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

He sighed. He knew that she was right, but he couldn't think like that. He should be positive.

"Baby you know that nothing will be able to tear us apart. And it's not some wannabe Kryptonians who will separate us. No matter what happens, just know that I'll always come back to you" he said softly before leaning down to give her a sweet kiss.

"Yeah. You know what, I would have been much more positive if you could at least fly" she said trying to lighten the mood.

Martha who heard the last part just laughed.

"Not that again" Clark said with a pout.

"What do you mean Clark?" Chloe asked.

"Well do you know what your cousin did when I told her everything?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"No"

"Well she laughed" he said.

Seeing the confused look on his friends and his mum, Clark sighed and explained.

"She laughed because she found it funny that I couldn't fly and Kara could" he said whining and pouting

Everyone laughed at that.

"No seriously. The guy is like a super-powered god and he can't even fly because he is afraid of heights. Come on!" Lois said still laughing while Clark was glaring.

"And this should explain why you push me from any roof we found ourselves on?"

"Of course"

"Huh? Push you?" Martha dared to ask.

"Yes. How could he learn to fly otherwise? He should be put in situations. But every time he fell flat on his face" Lois answered.

They were laughing at Clark's expense when they were interrupted by a loud voice asking for Kal-El.

Clark looked at the eight figures in front of him.

"Who's asking for Kal-El?"

"Tell him it's Zod. Tell him that we are here to kill him"

"I am Kal-El and it's me who will defeat you"

Zod let out a dry laugh.

"I will kill you myself and before you let out your final breath you will kneel before Zod, to show your respect and acknowledge your inferiority and loss"

"Bring it on" a hard face Clark told him.

And the fight began…

**A/N : for thos who read this chapter before, YES i did change the name of the bad guy! **Changed the name of the leader of the bad guys. someone pointed out that lor-zod loved lois and clark, i didnt know about this one so my bad! i'm sticking to zod then...sorry for this error!  
**  
**__


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys. You're mine...in secret is reaching the end. There should be 1 or 2 more chapters coming up. This one is about the fight. I couldn't write a perfect fight so i tried to make it a sort of POV, Lois POV to be exact, but then it turned into something else...well yeah...i don't know if you'll like it. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 19**

She looked around her; everything was going on in slow motion. She couldn't hear anything except her slow heart beat. She watched as Chloe and Lana were typing on their keyboard while keeping in touch with the heroes fighting outside the farmhouse; she watched as Mrs. Kent was transforming the living room to accommodate the hurt ones when the fight will be over and she dared look outside where the love of her life and his friends were fighting for the future of this planet.

A future that was now blurry.

They had a plan; attract the Kryptonians at the farm, weakened them with kryptonite as soon as they came while Clark opened the gate to the Phantom Zone then throw them one by one through it. But things didn't go as planned.

Clark was supposed to bring the meteor rock from the loft to the farm house to give one to each of the fighters, but he didn't have time. Why? Lois sighed. Because of her, that's the reason. If she hadn't been scared about him and the fight earlier, Clark wouldn't have come to reassure her thus forgetting the damn meteor rock. Now they were all fighting without them and it was not pretty to look at.

"Damn it" she heard her cousin yelled.

"What's wrong?" Lois asked.

"We are trying to get one of them to the loft to get the kryptonite, but every time they come close to the barn, they are thrown away" Chloe said dejectedly.

She knew that she had to do something. But what? She couldn't stay inside and do nothing when the world needed her.

She took another look outside to watch the fight. She saw a bleeding Oliver pinned to the floor; she saw Victor wrestled with his opponents while J'Onn J'Onzz was trying to get the best of the guy in front of him; she saw Dinah and Diana fighting as hard as they could and looking further she watched as AC, Bart and Bruce worked together to hurt the Kryptonians before them. Her eyes strained as she tried to have a look of Clark fighting with the Zod guy, but she couldn't. Frowning, she came closer to the window but still nothing. Then a loud crash was heard, and she saw a now shirtless Clark trying vainly to get up while Zod stood proudly beside him. She gasped loudly when Zod sucker punched Clark and send him flying in the fields.

She couldn't stand it.

She suddenly turned around and announced proudly that she was going.

Chloe, Lana and Martha just looked at her with round eyes and yelled _What? _in unison.

"I said I'm going"

"Where are you going exactly?" Chloe asked confused.

"If they can't reach the barn, then I'm going to the loft myself"

"Oh no no no Lois. You. Are. Not. Going. Outside. Are you insane?" a now frantic Chloe shouted at her.

"Chlo i need to go. I need to do something. I can't just stay here and watch as Clark and the others are fighting for us. A Lane can't be kept away from the field. This is my call"

"No no no. You are not. Clark will kill us if something happens to you" Lana said. "It kills me to say this, but he loves you more than he ever love someone before and he loves you more than everything in life, and if something happens to you, I fear that Clark will not survive" Lana continued in tears.

Lois gave her a small smile.

"Look I'm not asking for permission, I'm just telling you that I'm going outside"

"Ok but be careful" Martha softly said.

The three young women starred at her as if she was crazy.

"I know you Lois. I know that you won't be able to stay quietly at home while waiting for the fight to stop. So it's totally useless to keep you here. And looking at our situation, you are the only one who can do this. But I'm begging you...be careful. Lana is right about Clark, he won't survive without you..." Martha said with tears running on her cheeks.

Lois simply nodded, not trusting her voice right now.

"Ok. You need a plan then" Chloe announced.

"Ok. The kryptonite are in the big lead box in the loft is that it?" the reporter asked.

Her cousin nodded.

"Well, Chloe and Lana try to tell the guys to approach me as close as they can when they see me come out the barn. I'll give them...or throw them the rock. As for Clark..." Lois paused taking a deep breath "As for Clark, I'm going near him myself with the Green K and the crystal. And this is final. No one can change my mind. Ok?"

They all nodded even though they knew that it was way too dangerous for her to be on the field.

* * *

Taking a final look at the three women in front of her, she came closer and hugged them all. She then stepped outside in the war zone.

Looking around her, she didn't recognise the farm at all; no more the feeling of love and family. All she saw was blood, fury, fighting, and hatred...everything not the Kent's farm. She had to do it right. Taking a deep breath, she started running towards the barn. No one seemed to notice her. She passed Oliver at one time and he gave her a side look with understanding. She finally reached her destination. Climbing quickly the stairs to the loft, she found the lead box and took all she needed before going back in the war zone.

Inside the farm house, Chloe and Lana were telling the guys about Lois's plan.

* * *

Clark was going crazy. He was seriously questioning her sanity. While fighting, he tried to find her. She had to be crazy, that's the only rational reason. _Crazy woman_, he muttered while he punched Zod really hard sending the guy far away.

Looking around quickly, he finally spotted her. His eyes went wide. Crazy was not enough to describe her. She was running like a mad woman toward each of the _superheroes_ giving them the meteor rock while giving a hand in kicking the bad guys. Even though he was scared for her, he couldn't help but smile at her.

His thoughts were interrupted by two large hands encircling his neck. _Zod_! He nearly forgot about him.

"You are not paying enough attention Kal-El" Zod laughed dryly.

The General then look at the object of Clarks's attention and smile.

"Is this your mate...Kal-El?" he asked with a smirk. Clark's eyes went wide with fear.

"Nice choice. She looks strong. You chose a warrior Kal-El. You have taste"

Zod once again look at Lois still laughing. He stopped abruptly when he noticed that his soldiers were down one by one. He growled then increased the pressure on Clark's neck.

"Beautiful, strong and intelligent... Lovely woman Kal-El. Take a last look at her Kal-El, her time has come" Zod said before speeding away.

Clark watched as Zod sped away towards Lois. His heart nearly stopped when he grabbed her by the neck before taking off and flying towards the sky.

"LOIS"

* * *

Hearing Clark's scream, Martha, Chloe and Lana rushed outside.

They saw the Kryptonians on their knees while everyone else were looking upwards.

They mirrored the action and their eyes went wide.

Zod was flying away with Lois.

* * *

Choking, Clark stood up and looked up.

"LOIS" he shouted.

"Don't touch her" he yelled to Zod.

"If you want her Kal-El, come and get her. Oh... I forgot you can't fly" Zod said while laughing hysterically not paying attention to Lois's kicks.

Growling, Clark stood straight. His eyes glowed red and his body stiffened.

Zod watched the changes in Clark and smile.

"Say goodbye to your mate son of Jor-El. And you lady, it was glad meeting you" he said before letting go of Lois.

Clark didn't think twice. All he could think about was that Lois was free falling. Pushing his fears aside, he shot straight to the sky.

"I got you babe" he said when he caught her mid air.

She didn't say anything, she just hugged him tight.

* * *

He quickly left her with his mom before going back with the crystal. Looking up, he searched for Zod.

"Looking for me" a dark voice said by his side. He didn't have time to answer before he was sent into the barn door.

"You won't get rid of me _Clark_. Even though my soldiers are down, I will rule the world. With you out of the picture, nobody will stop me"

"In your dreams" Clark said before he punched him hard in the gut.

Quickly he rose to his feet and used the crystal to open the door to the Phantom Zone.

"Throw them in while I chase Zod" he said to Oliver and the guys.

He looked around before going upward. He stopped mid-air face to face with Zod.

The two Kryptonians looked at each other with determination. As if rehearsed they both throw themselves on the other at the same time. They punched, kicked numerous times but none gave up. Both bleeding and weakened by the fight, they stared at each other panting.

"You are going down Zod" Clark said with anger.

Zod laughed hysterically at him.

Thinking of the way Zod held Lois earlier, Clark felt his anger rising. Looking at the man before him, he knew that he couldn't hold on. They both knew that they were too weak to fight any longer. He will have to give all he has now. Yelling and with all the strength he had, Clark gave a hard blow to a shock Zod who crashed loudly on the ground.

Oliver and Bruce rushed to the crater caused by Zod, and dragged him to the gate who was narrowing with time. Clark then lifted the unconscious body and threw him through the gate.

It was over.

The good guys won again.

They were all watching the gate close with relief when a thud was heard. They turned around only to find Clark lying on the ground unconscious.

"CLARK" Lois yelled while running to _her_ man.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/****N: Hey guys sorry for the delay… was busy with work.**

**Hope you'll like this chapter**

**Chapter 20**

Looking through the loft window Clark breathed in the fresh air of this early morning. Things were doing great lately. People were more than happy for him and Lois, even Lana. She told him that there was no one else for him except Lois. She said that they were a good match. He smiled sweetly at the memory.

Speaking of Lois, things couldn't be better. Now that things were out in the open, there was less stress in the relationship. Lois even surprised him with being much more affectionate in public. He thought that the aftermath of the fight might have triggered this sudden PDA from her…but he wouldn't complain.

The fight! It's been a month now since the fight with Zod.

He remembered how disoriented he was when he woke up.

_M__urmurs!_

_That was all he could hear. He tried to focus on the voices to pick up someone familiar but he couldn't._

_He tried to move but wince inwardly. _

_His body was aching. He was sore. _

_Why was HE sore? _

_Ah! The fight! _

_He now remember__ed the fight with the Kryptonians; his friends fighting by his sides and Lois running around the battlefield and thus saving all their lives._

_Lois. Was she there? Was she ok?_

_He wanted to wake up now. He needed to see her; to know that she was alright._

_He tried to open his eyes but his eyelids were heavy. __He tried once again and this time he did it. He looked around him and was shocked to find that his living room was transformed into a hospital. He tried to move and hissed when pain shot through his body._

"_Clark? Oh thank god you woke up. Lois is going to kill you" he heard Chloe said._

_He slowly sat down while holding his stomach and faced his friend._

"_Why will she kill me?" he asked with a hoarse voice._

"_You were knocked out for three days man" he heard Oliver said._

_Three days. He has been out for three days. Oh god, Lois was really going to kill him._

"_Don't look so scared" his mom said with humor._

_He gave her a smile then looked around him with a frown._

"_What happened here?" he asked to no one in particular._

"_After the fight, Lana, Lois, Chloe and I get you guys in there. We tried to heal you as much as we can. As you can see, you were the only one still knocked out" his mom explained._

"_Ok. But all of you are still sleeping in the living room?" he asked with surprise._

_They all nodded._

"_Let's say that we wanted to be close to each other" Chloe said._

_This time he nodded, then realized that Lois was missing._

"_Where is Lois?"_

"_She went grocery shopping. As you can see, we really need to feed you guys after the fight" Lana said with a smile._

Fortunately no one was hurt badly. He was grateful for that and for the having such great friends…even Bruce Wayne…

He walked to the couch and lay down smiling to himself. A little nap wouldn't kill anyone he thought.

* * *

She woke up hugging Clark's pillow. At first she was sad thinking that he went to the farm to do his chores, and then she remembered that they spent the night at the farm. Smiling, she got out of the bed and went searching for her boyfriend.

He was nowhere in the house.

This left the barn.

Making her way to his _fortress_, she looked around and thought about Zod. She shuddered at the thought. This fight made her realize that Clark could be hurt too if opposed to Kryptonians or any other evil aliens. And it scared her. She remembered running to him when he fell down and how Martha, Chloe, Lana and her struggled to bring him in the house because the guys were totally exhausted.

She frowned when she thought about Clark's injuries. Never before had she seen that much blood on him. And while the others were doing better the next day, Clark was still unconscious. She tried to forget about it and focused on helping Martha. During these long three days, she insisted to go to town to get whatever was needed. She used these times to cry and get away from all the injuries and the gloomy atmosphere at the farm.

* * *

She finally reached the barn and found her boyfriend spread on the couch. She had to smile at the image of the big guy on this small couch. She looked at him lovingly and smiled when she remembered how happy she was when she found out that he finally woke up.

_She was tired. Totally exhausted! Since the fight, she didn't have any sleep. She tried to help as much as she __could but her thoughts were on Clark. Would he be ok? Would he wake up soon? She couldn't help but worry about him even though she knew that it was useless. His body just needed the time necessary to heal. But she needed him. She needed to be in his arms. _

_With these thoughts, she made her way through the farmhouse door__ her hands full of groceries._

"_Ok guys a little help would be much appreciated" she yelled while going back to her car to take the rest of the bags._

_Soon she was joined by Lana, Chloe, Oliver and Martha who were wearing a suspicious big grin._

"_What?" she asked._

"_Why don't you go inside and find out by yourself" Martha replied with a sweet smile._

_Lois's heart missed a beat. Was it possible that…_

_She looked at __the house then back at her boyfriend's mother and she knew. With a big smile she ran into the house._

_When she got in, she saw his back. He was in the kitchen drinking a glass of milk._

"_Babe…" was all she could say._

_He turned around with a big smile and welcomed her with a sexy "hey". Well she thought it was sexy even though his voice was hoarse and even though he had a 'just wake up' hair and dirty clothes. _

_Happy __to see him awake she ran straight to him, jumped in his arms and kissed him hungrily._

_It was the laughter that made them stop. _

"_Hmm...Sorry for this" she had apologized._

Since then she was all over him when she could. She even used pet names freely now. She didn't want to hide anymore. She was in love and wanted the world to know it and witness it.

Walking to the couch, she sat on the table and watched the man she loved sleep.

**A/N: ****An epilogue should be up soon... **


	21. Chapter 21 Epilogue

**A/N: Hey guys. This is the last chapter. I wanted to thank you all for your support and for making me want to continue to write. Big thanks to you for all your comments. Hope you'll like it and hope that Lois and Clark will continue to inspire us for more juicy stories...lol**

**Big thanks also to King Chuck who gave me full support during this journey...thanks man!**

**Cheers to all**

**Epilogue:**** Chapter 21**

_6 months after the fight with Zod_

Things changed during those 6 months: Oliver finally had the courage to ask Dinah out and Bart was a very happy man since Chloe accepted his date request. And for Lois & Clark, things changed too. Those two were no longer girlfriend and boyfriend…no for 2 months now Lois and Clark were engaged and living together.

Clark's proposal was not conventional and definitely not prepared.

Two months ago, the last son of Krypton finally mastered the art of flying thanks to Lois's perseverance. After his first flight alone, he brought Lois up, up, up and away. They were both thrilled by this new experience and this is where Clark, out of nowhere, asked Lois to marry him.

Needless to say, that they both froze after the question. Clark then mumbled some incoherent things while Lois starred at him with wide eyes. And while he tried to give a good excuse to his blunt question, he didn't notice his soon-to-be fiancee smile.

"Clark…"

"I'm an idiot. You know, this is not how I wanted to ask you…not that I wanted to ask you…that's not what I mean…I meant that…"

"CLARK"

"What?"

"Would you stop mumbling and listen to what I have to say?" She had asked him with a glare.

"Sorry" he answered sheepishly before he hung his head low.

"Baby…"

When he heard her soft voice, he looked up and saw the sweet smile on her face.

"Baby what would you do if my answer was yes to your question?"

"Wha…what do you mean? Do you…"

When she nodded, a big smile made an appearance on his face.

This was it. He didn't plan to ask her like that, but he already had the ring at home. He wanted to do something romantic for her and he already started working on his speech. And as usual, things took a different turn. Looking in Lois's eyes, he knew that now was the right time, romantic or not…

He cleared his throat.

"Hmm. Hmmm. So…Lois, would you marry me?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"Well you know, when you are asked to marry someone when hovering in the air you can't really say no…so yes Smallville I want to be your wife" she answered with a smirk.

They kissed to seal the deal and they did much more afterward.

* * *

_3 months later_

"Seriously Ollie, you should talk to him. He needs to be more careful. Do you know that he made a save in the broad day light? Someone could have seen him" Lois explained to Oliver.

Chloe, Bart, Dinah and Oliver were having dinner at the farm with Lois and Clark. But Clark had to go for a Blur duty. And Lois took this opportunity to share her fear for her fiancé. Clark was taking too much risk lately. She understood that this was his destiny, but he needed to be more careful. People could recognize him and things will get complicated.

"Lo, do you seriously think that he will listen to me? If you couldn't convince him, how could I?" Oliver asked her.

"Well I didn't really ask him about it. I thought that you could suggest this…you being a _superhero_ too…"

"Seriously Lo, you should be the one asking him. He always listens to you. You know that…" Chloe said.

"I know. I know." Lois said then sighed.

"What's really wrong Lo?" Chloe asked her.

"Well did Clark tell you about what Zod told him?"

"Well he did say that it was something like Brainiac that led Zod and his friends in our time to eliminate Clark before he becomes the one he is destined to be" Ollie said.

"Yeah. I just don't want things to go wrong before he becomes who he should be. Clark has many enemies out there. Enemies, who come in the past to eliminate him. This shows that he is definitely a big threat to them in the future. I just want him to be safe. He needs to wear a better costume that this Blur thing and be this big guy who help the world"

Just then a whoosh sound was heard and Clark came back with them in his casual wear.

"So. What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You" Lois simply said.

Clark raised one eyebrow at her.

"Me?"

She nodded.

"What about me?"

Lois looked at him intensely, then a twinkle appeared in her eyes and she smirked.

_Oh. Oh. Clark thought. I know this look and this usually is not a good thing for me._

"What are you planning Lo?" He asked, now scared when she smiled innocently at him.

Oliver, Bart, Chloe and Dinah shared a look before looking at Clark with sorry faces.

"What?" he asked once again.

"I got the perfect idea for your costume"

"My..my costume? What are you…?"

"Exactly like in my dreams" she cut him off.

"Your dreams? Lois what are you…?"

"Yes tights. It would look good on you…"

"WHAT? Tights? I'm not wearing tights…"

Lois glared at him.

"Yes you are" she said with conviction.

Clark looked at her petrified. He looked at his friend for support, but they all found the design on the ground much more interesting.

"I'm not wearing tights Lois. And what is this all about?"

"Clark, are you not following? We are talking about your future costume. The costume which will help you be the hero this world needs. The costume of your future alter ego, not the Blur thing. Oh and we are also changing your name. The Blur is so outdated" she announced proudly.

Clark sat there, mouth in an O shape and eyes wide. As things were going on, he would not have a word in this and he will soon be saving people in tights… _Oh god! _

"Aha…I know exactly who will help"

"You do?" he asked in a small voice.

He watched her composed a number on her cell and waited for the person to pick up.

He wondered how he always does what Lois says. God he loved her, but sometimes she made him do things that he never would have done.

Thinking harder, he wouldn't change a thing. He loved her and he would marry this woman in two months. And he would do anything to please her, even if he had to wear tights…

Lois eyes brighten up when the person picked up the phone.

He sighed. This is it. His destiny was in Lois and the other person's hand.

"Hello Martha. I need your help…"

….. THE END….


End file.
